A Moonlight Touches The Sun
by MoonPower052xy
Summary: The main protagonist, Usagi Tsukino (aka Sailor Moon) traveled back in time along with her fellow friends, in the world of historical Edo (former name of Tokyo) in which she encounters the team Mushibugyo. Also, she was the chosen protector and the slayer of the evil Insect Queen and her evil servants. She will develop in relationship of one of the team members. Will love prevails?
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and Mushibugyo Crossover Story – Moonlight Touches The Sun

Hello to all fellow readers!

I didn't expected so soon to write another crossover story of my favourite anime series. I was very inspired to create this from my own imagination, not only to spread my story to others but to give inspiration to all readers.

You know most of my Sailor Moon crossovers stories were paired by my favourite anime series and cartoons. This time in this story, the main protagonist Sailor Moon (one of my favourite anime character of all times) travelled in the past in which she met a young man who she never met then she formed a relationship that you will never felt from before.

It was very exciting and full of touching comedy and romance with a drama type.

This is my fifth Sailor Moon crossover story

So have fun and enjoy your summer days!

Chapter 1: My Love of Fate

" In the times of ancient, people are living in peace and harmony without evil and darkness lurking in. In most of their daily lives, they prayed to their gods and goddesses of their ancient people, to received more blessings and wealth. Every country have their own place called the dynasty, in which all of royal people lives and they are provided the support of the people. However, years passed by, a new evil force had disturbed the peace and harmony of the people. But they are not simply as ordinary creatures, these creatures are powerful and strong and they can't destroyed so easily. The people were in desperate and they need one person to saved them, a brave and powerful warrior."

(Present Time)

One day, Tom and Jerry are reading books at the dining table in the kitchen.

" Hey what are you reading at?! " Jerry asked

" I'm reading about artifacts and yours? " Tom said

" Oh I read this one! It was one of my favourites. " Jerry said and he showed the book page

" What is that? " Tom asked in curiosity

" This is the world of Edo, the former name of the city of Tokyo. " Jerry stated

" I see. I never heard of that name. " Tom said, insisted him, keep reading his book

" Of course it is. Edo was a beautiful and nice place to see including the Mount Fuji, the highest mountain in the entire Japan. It was called the Land of the Rising Sun. " Jerry stated, reading at the book

" Are you sure that it was really exist? It was just an ancient history. " Tom asked

" Of course not, it was really happen a long time ago. I wished I was dreamed to go in that place. " Jerry said

" I see about that . By the way, I been heard that Usagi will arrived here, right? " Tom asked

" Yes it is, She will be arrived here in our house soon. " Jerry said in response

Meanwhile, Usagi (wears her uniform outfit (based from Sailor Stars)), was talked to Judai on the cellphone at the outside of her house.

" So... How are you there? " Usagi asked

" Seems fine actually. I was still continued helping my aunt at her business works. I'll be stay for longer here. Sorry for you being called me up early in the morning. " Judai answered

" Oh I see " Usagi response, muttered expression on her face

" Is something wrong, Usagi? " Judai asked, in a worried expression

"It was just nothing. I was very worried about you in there. If you need some he- " Usagi response, utterly

" Don't worry, I will return back there at next month, okay? " Judai told her, insisted

" Ok... Okay then. Be careful, Judai-san. " Usagi told him

" You too, Usagi-sama. And don't forget that you must check Tom and Jerry right away at my house. " Judai told her again

" Okay then, I will. Bye, stay well. " Usagi said

" Bye, you too. " Judai said in response

After their calling conversation, she hang down her cellphone and put in her pocket and then she left the house, going to Judai's house, in which Tom and Jerry are staying at.

On the other hand, In the world of Mushibugyo in which the place Edo was takes place. After a long exhausted journey, the team members are taking a rest at the room at the Insect Magistrate office, in which they are responsible for slaying some insects who are attacking in the city of Edo.

" Man... This is the relaxing moment time after our long mission, right? " Koikawa, the slashing expert, asked

" Of course it is. I hope Matsunohara-san gave us an another task this time." Tenma said in response

" Yeah... After all, we can do anything in outside town. Even that, and there will be no more insects are chasing around. I hate wasting time for a stupid fight. " Hibachi, the ninja expert, stated

" Yeah, you're right." Tenma said, insisted and he turns his back, looking for something and he asked them " Hold on... Where Jinbei go? "

" Not that jerk running off again this time. " Hibachi said, in an annoying expression

" Don't worry about him, he will handle it by himself. Who cares? " Koikawa told her

" Yeah... I never thought that he was started to acting so strangely after our mission last time. " Tenma said

" Huh ,What do you mean by that? " Hibachi asked, confusing

Nagatomimaru, one of Jinbei's friends and an expert in intelligence, went in.

" Is there's something to asked you? " Nagatomimaru asked them

" Can you said to us where is Jinbei was? We haven't seen him around. Have you seen him? " Tenma asked him

" I don't know either. I didn't saw him from yesterday. But… is there is a matter or something? " Nagatomimaru asked them again

" Us neither. We wondered where he was. He was began to acting strange after the battle last time." Koikawa said

And Nagatomimaru said in a quick response "Aha! I knew it! "

" What is it? " Hibachi asked

" Maybe he was fallen in love to somebody else. " Nagatomimaru stated

" Don't tell me it was Haru again from the noodles shop. I really hate her so much. " Hibachi said, in a mad expression on her face

" What the matter, Hibachi? Are you really jealous at her? " Koikawa asked her, in an embarassment

" No, I'm not! " Hibachi protested

" No it wasn't that her. It was a different girl. " Nagatomimaru answered

" Huhh?! " the three wondered in confusion

"A warrior girl who is chosen to be his new destiny and she will be the one to protect him from the wrath of the Insect Queen, the powerful creature of all." Nagatomimaru stated

" His destiny? " Tenma wondered

" Who will might that be? " Koikawa asked

" Yeah. Can you tell to us who she's was? " Hibachi asked, in a determining expression

And he whispered to them, slowly "It was the mysterious warrior from the moon. "

The three were shocked of what he said "What?! "

" That is the prediction told me about it from my mind. " Nagatomimaru stated

" He will fell in love to a mysterious warrior?! " Tenma asked in surprise

" You got to be kidding me. She was just a legend. " Hibachi said

" So... She will be the one to defeat the Insect Queen? " Koikawa asked

" Of course it is. But don't tell to him about of what I told you, okay? " Nagatomimaru told them

" Okay… " the three said in response

And then Nagatomimaru leaves the room.

" Mysterious warrior from the moon?! " Tenma wondered

" I don't know. If his prediction was really true or there is something else... " Hibachi thought

" We must find out who is that mysterious moon warrior was. I think she just was a legendary from other world. " Koikawa said

" Maybe you got the point. " Hibachi said, insisted

Then suddenly, Jinbei arrives in to the room.

" Hey guys! What are you three talking about? " he asked

The three went in silent, didn't say anything.

" Uh, Guys... Is there's something wrong? " Jinbei asked in curiosity

Then, The three whispers each other, slowly.

" What should we do?! We can't able to tell him so sudden. " Koikawa asked

" Maybe we should keep that secret that Nagatomimaru told to us or else we will be toast. " Hibachi said

" Okay... " Tenma answered, slyly

" Uh, Guys... Are you whispering something? " Jinbei asked them again , wondering in curious

" Ahhh...it was just nothing, Jinbei-san. " Tenma said in response

" How was you're training anyway? " Koikawa asked him

" Seems fine really... I was very hard and tired to complete my sword attacks in just in case for emergencies. " Jinbei said

" Nice try hard work, Tsukishima " Hibachi said

" Thanks, Hibachi " Jinbei said, with a half hearted smile on his face

" So... Are you going back to your room? " Tenma asked

" Of course. I will take a rest first for a while. " Jinbei said

After that, He leaves out and he went to his room.

" Phew, that was a close one. " Tenma said in a relief

" I hope that Tsukishima didn't know that he got an secret love admirer " Hibachi said

" Yeah. I guess you're right " Koikawa said

Back when, Jinbei enters to his room

" Man... I'm getting tired for the training today. I need to take a rest for bit. " Jinbei said,with a yawning and he went to his bed

Suddenly he picked up the picture of Sailor Moon at his old box

" Someday... I wanted you to be on my side no matter what. I want to meet you in personal for real. You are my true destiny of my life and I wanted you to protect me so much. I need you for real….forever. " Jinbei thought and he looks up in the window, looking at the full moon at the night skies.

What will be Sailor Moon's role in his life? Will he can able to meet her in personal? Will there be some brand new challenges and trials that awaiting for them or there will be a new dangers approaching to them?

Find Out In The Next Chapter

Chapter 2 – Welcome In Edo

To be Continued...

Look Forward To It!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome To Edo

In the first chapter, Tom and Jerry read the book about the history of Edo (the former name of Tokyo). On the other hand, Usagi is having a call conversation with Judai who was still in Canada, living with his auntie. He told her that he will come back next month in Tokyo. After their conversation, Usagi went on the way to the house in which Tom and Jerry was staying at. Meanwhile, in the world of Edo, the Mushibugyo (also known as the Insect Magistrate) members are taking a break after their long mission. However they are wondering why Jinbei was not with them until Nagatomimaru intervenes them, saying that he will fall in love to a mysterious warrior, the warrior of the moon and he told them that they will won't tell to him of what he said. As he left the room, Jinbei went in, asking why they are wondered in curiosity. A few minutes later, he went to his room, to take a rest, and that when he looked at the picture of Sailor Moon on his old box, wishing that he will meet her in personal.

What will be Sailor Moon's ultimate role in his life? Will his wish will be fulfilled?

Find Out

In the present world, Usagi visit at the house of Tom and Jerry.

" Hey guys! " Usagi greeted, entered in through the door

Tom turned his back to her, surprising her " Oh! It's you Usagi-san. You are here. Right on timing. "

" Why are you here today? " Jerry asked with curiosity

" Well... I came here to check you guys if you two are getting fine. Judai has call me in the phone this morning. He told me that he will came back next month. " Usagi said in response

" Really... Do you miss him so much? " Tom asked her, with a romantic embarassment

" Will you cut it out?! You trying to me embar-" Usagi protested and that moment she looked at the book that Jerry reading and she asked him " What is it that? "

" Oh this! " Jerry exclaimed and he showed the book to her with some pictures on it and he said " This is the Japanese book of histories. We had read about the former name of Tokyo City, Edo, the well known dynasty in entire Japan. "

" Oh I see about that. I had been learned from my history class since my junior high school years. " Usagi said

" You really think so?! That was soooo cool and awesome. I wish I could entered in that place someday. " Jerry said

" And by the way... Are you two getting hungry? " Usagi asked them

" Man... I'm getting starving. " Tom answered

" Me too. " Jerry said, with a panting expression

" I will cooked the foods from the refrigerator at the kitchen. I will prepared your favourites: cheese omelettes and tuna sandwiches with some fresh chocolate milk. " Usagi said to them

The two jumped in joy, shouting "Alright! "

And then, Usagi went to the kitchen, to prepared the breakfast.

Meanwhile at the world of Mushibugyo, a prey mantis has been chased by some insects army at the edge of the forest. That prey mantis was formerly served the Insect Queen, the ruler however he betrayed the clan due to the secret evil plot of the Insect Queen, to conquered the entire humanity and he decided to teamed up with the Mushibugyo team, the ones who will can eliminate her and her minions.

As the Prey Mantis turned back to them , with a confrontation, asking them " Alright! What do you want?! "

" We thought that you betrayed us and you wanted to joined in the Mushibugyo team, right? " the first Insect minion asked

" Yes! They will be the ones to finished you all along with the Insect Queen. " the Prey Mantis replied

" We see about that. The queen was ordered us to searched for something." the second insect minion said, with an evil amusing expression

" what?! What do you mean by that anyway? Whom you referring to? " the Prey Mantis asked, with a shocking expression

And the leader of the insects group, stepped in, saying to him "We wanted that boy with the sword for the ritual of the Insect Queen. We had heard that he was the part of the Mushibugyo team. "

" What? You mean with the half demon form, I'm correct? But why the queen wants him? " the Prey Mantis asked, with shocking expression

" Yes, we wanted to captured him soon as possible because that she wants him due to his origin as a half – demon, who was the present incarnation of the Prince Fighter of all Insects, whom the ruler got obsessed with a long time ago. " the leader stated

But the Prey Mantis tried to provoke them "No way! You can't stop him. "

" Really?!... " the leader asked him with an amusing expression and he ordered the other insects " Insects, Seize him! "

The other insects tried to cornered him around but the prey mantis flew away from them, faster away.

" I must reached to the Mushibugyo team right away. I must warned them about this upcoming dangerous situation. I have to get on time immediately! " the Prey Mantis thought on his mind

And he flew up away from the forest, to avoid being captured by the evil insects.

" He got away! " the third insect minion shouted

" What should we do? Shall we gonna follow him? " the second insect minion asked the leader

" Never mind about him .We must reported to the Majesty about this. " the leader said to them

" Right then, leader. " all the insects replied

They are all flew back to the castle lair, to report to their ruler. Back when, at the town of Edo, The Mushibugyo team are having a walking search today.

" Man... This is the tough work that I ever thought. " Koikawa said, was about getting tired

" Yeah. Me neither " Tenma said, was about to slow down

But Hibachi intervenes them, saying that "Oh come on! Matsunohara-san orders us to do this. We can't do nothing but to slow down. You don't have to get anxious that much. "

" Maybe you're right, Hibachi. " Koikawa said

" Yeah it is " Tenma said, with determining expression

" Alright! I'm getting excited today. " Jinbei said with excitement on his face

" Don't tell that you mean you been daydreaming last night, don't you? " Tenma asked him

" What?! " Jinbei asked in reaction, turned blushing on his face

" Of course, you didn't tell that to us yesterday, right? " Koikawa asked him, insisted

" Yeah Potato Boy. Just tell to us right away. Don't be such a sluggish. " Mugai told him

" Wait.. What are you guys talking about?! I'm not daydreaming of something last night. " Jinbei asked, with curiosity

" About your dream girl of yours, right? " Hibachi asked him

" Wait….What?! " Jinbei reacted in surprise

" Yes, We been heard from Nagatomimaru yesterday saying that you have crush on that warrior from the moon. I'm correct?! " Koikawa asked him with embarassment

" Wh...What? " Jinbei reacted and his face turned red

And Mugai tapped his hand on his forehead, with a sigh " I knew it. You have special someone. "

" So.. Just it tell to us that you like her, right? " Tenma asked him, embarassed

" But guys! It is jus-" Jinbei protested, trying to say something

And then suddenly the Prey Mantis arrives in panicked, flew to the Mushibugyo team.

" Everyone! " the Prey Mantis shouted, approached to them

" Is that the Prey Mantis? " Tenma wondered

" Why he was here? " Hibachi wondered in curiosity

And the Prey Mantis went to them, saying " I'm so glad that I found you guys here. I had came here to tell you something. "

" Prey Mantis, Why are you came here? Are you trying to tell us something? " Jinbei asked

" It is all about you, Tsukishima- san. " the Prey Mantis said

" Me?! Why? " Jinbei asked with curiosity

" Why you mean by that?! But why him? " Mugai asked him

And the Prey Mantis sighed for a moment and after that he answered in response "I tell you why. The Insect Army wanted to take you for the ritual for the Insect Queen because she believes that you are the present incarnation of the Insect Fighter from the past and that the reason why I betrayed them and left the clan and I will joined you in defeated the ruler and her minions. "

" I don't get it! Is Tsukishima supposed to be a... " Koikawa said, uttered

" Yes, she will used him as her own sacrifice due to his connection from the past. " the Prey Mantis said

" What?! No way! That's was impossible! " Hibachi said reacted in surprise

" I am her sacrifice?! But I am... " Jinbei said, trying to say something

" Because you have a half demon form and the power of a fighter. So that why the Insect Queen is after you, Tsukishima-san. " the Prey Mantis stated

" We should stop it before it happens. " Mugai said to them

" I think we must report to Matsunohara-san first about this. " Hibachi said, insisted

But suddenly, two insects began attacking the town and the people are running in panicked.

" Insects! They're coming! " the first resident shouted

" Run for your'e lives! " another resident shouted

The people are continued running away. The Mushibugyo team begun to stunned and they decided to take action to defeat the insects.

And Jinbei turned to them, asked " Shall we get going then? We can't let these insects killed many people and to avoid casualties. "

" Not this time. They are just getting waste my opportunity job in here. " Hibachi said with a sigh

" You guys must get hurry! They started to attacked the people. " the Prey Mantis said in a rush

" Right! " the entire team said together

And they are all run hurried, to defeat the insects. Back at the present world, Usagi along with Tom and Jerry are reading books on the table after they eat their breakfast.

"So…. Usagi-san... Do you like that book? " Tom asked

" Of course it is. I like this book so much.I need to email to Judai about this and I'm so sure that he will loved this one. " Usagi said

" Really?!... Jerry asked her, embarrassed

" Will you cut it out Jerry?! " Usagi protested

" Oh, Well.. At speaking at which… " Jerry said and he picked a red paper on the last page of the book and he wondered "Huh, What is this?! "

" Oh come on, pal. It just a red paper, you know that. " Tom said, insisted him

But then suddenly the red paper was glowing light in red.

" Uhh... Jerry-kun. You did anything to that paper? " Usagi asked

" What?! I didn't do anything, right? " Jerry asked

" Jerry…. I think we... " Tom said, insisted him

" Oh come on now, Tom... It just... " Jerry said, trying to cheered him up

And then, the red paper transported them back in time into the world of Edo. As they transport into the city, they began to wondered.

" Ouch! Where are we?! " Tom wondered

And Jerry looked at the view, saying " I knew it. Is this... the… "

" The world of Edo! " Usagi said in surprise

And the three walked around the city.

" Woah... I never seen this from before. " Tom said, amazed

" Look at all these people. They weared some Japanese traditional clothes. I can't believe it. " Jerry said, did the same way as Tom did

" And look guys! It was the Mount Fuji. I never thought it was real after all. " Usagi said, pointing the place by her finger

" But how should we get back in our time? " Tom asked, with curiosity

" I'm so not really sure. The red paper told it that it was the world of Mushibugyo. It told us it that we should accomplished this mission before we can get back in the present time. " Jerry stated

" Mushibugyo?! What is does means? " Usagi asked, with confusion

" It translated as Insect Magistrate " Tom said in response

" Oh yeah, Mushibugyo means Insect Magistrate. I get it now. " Usagi said

Suddenly they heard some people are running in panicked on the road.

" Insects! Insects! " the first man shouted

" They're here! Run for your lives! " the second man shouted

Then the three wondered of what the people saying

" Insects?! " Jerry wondered in curiosity

" What they mean by that?! There is no such as in-" Tom said, tried to say something

" Uhhh...Guys. I think it was... " Usagi said, pointing something through her finger

" What?! " Tom asked in terrify

The insects are continued attacking the people of Edo and the others are became terrified, nothing gonna do but to hide in some walls.

" What should we do?! " the woman asked

" Where is the Mushibugyo team?! " the old man wondered

" Edo will be doomed for real... We are all gonna be toast. " the third man said in terrify

And the three went to the scene.

And Tom turned to Usagi, asking " Okay... What should we do now? "

" Let's fight them. " Usagi said in response

" Are you out of your mind Usagi-san?! Those creatures are powerful enough. magic powers can't effect on it. " Jerry said, insisted her

" What if these people here in this town will be get hurt badly?! You wanted to let them died like this? They are in terrible danger. We cant let avoid too much casualties and death in this town. " Usagi said to him

" Maybe she is right, pal. We have to fight them just for the sake of those ordinary people and this peaceful city too. " Tom said

And Jerry sighed breathly and said " You got the point Toma. Let's get started then. "

The two summoned their duel disks.

" I summoned Mouse Dragon! " Jerry yelled

" I summoned Great Cat Warrior! " Tom yelled

Their Duel Monsters summoned in. The people were wondering in curiosity of what they saw.

" Usagi-san, Transformed now! " Jerry told her

" Right then! " Usagi responded and she raised her Cosmic Heart brooch and she yelled loudly " Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up! "

She transformed into her Sailor Senshi form. The people started to whispered to each other, asking wondered who they are.

" Who are those people? " the second man wondered

" I don't know. I think they came from another country or something. " the third man said

" I can't believe it. " the first kid said, amazed

" Me neither. " the second kid said

Back to the battle scene, Sailor Moon released her sword weapon, the Legendary Moonlight Sword.

" Face us! You insects bastards! " Sailor Moon shouted

The Insects are turned to her, asking her who she was.

" Who are you anyway, mysterious warrior? " the first insect asked

" Are you gonna going here to destroyed us? " the second insect asked, in a mockingly way

" Let's see about that. " she said and she raised her weapon, saying her battle speech " I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice... I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punished you! " and she finished it with her final pose

Now that Sailor Moon and her allies transported into the world of Edo, they must defeated the new enemies, the insects. While on the other hand, the Mushibugyo team were on the way, to catch up in defeating the insects that invaded their town. Is this is the chance of Jinbei to meet Sailor Moon, his dream girl of his life?

Will their paths will crossed each other?

Find Out

In The Next Chapter

Chapter 3 – Sailor Moon Meets The Samurai

Don't Miss It!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sailor Moon Meets The Samurai

In the previous chapter, Usagi went to Tom and Jerry's house in order to assist them. In the Mushibugyo world, an insect named the Prey Mantis (who was formerly a member of the Insect army), was cornered by some group of evil insects, who revealed that they looking for the person with a half demon form (which it was referred to Jinbei Tsukishima). So, the Prey Mantis flew away, in order to warn the team about the dangerous threat. Back when, Usagi along with Tom and Jerry are reading a book about the history of Edo however a red paper transported them to the world of Edo (the former name of Tokyo). Upon they arrived in there, they saw people running, saying that the insects attacking the town. And so, Usagi (transformed into Sailor Moon) along with Tom and Jerry are faced in the fight between the two insects, much to the people's curiosity.

Will it will be the fate meeting between Usagi and Jinbei?

Find Out

The people are began to wondered in curiosity about them.

" Sailor Moon?! Who is she?! " the first man asked

" Is she's a member of the Mushibugyo team? " the second man wondered

" I don't know. Let watch and find out to see what it will gonna happened next. " the old man stated

Back at the battle scene, the insects are surprised at them.

" We had never heard of you, mysterious warrior. " the first insect said

" We shall see about that. Right, Tom?! " Jerry asked, turned to him

" Okay then. Let's attack and finished them off. " Tom said, insisted

" Alright then! Mouse Dragon! Use your Flame Blast! " Jerry shouted

" Great Cat Warrior! Use your Slash Attack! " Tom shouted

Their attacks fired at the two insects and they became immobilized.

And Jerry turned back, shouted " You're up, Sailor Moon! "

" Okay! " Sailor Moon said in response

Then Sailor Moon raised her Legendary Moonlight Sword (her primary weapon) and she jumped over the two insects.

" What the?! " the first insect wondered

" She gonna to... " the second insect stunned

" Take this, you insects bastards! Go back where you are truly belong! " Sailor Moon shouted

And she landed on them, then she slayed off the insects into halves and they fell down their heads and bodies on the ground. Then she jumped down back and the Edo People were amazed on what they saw.

" Amazing! " the old man said in surprise

" I can't believe it! " the fourth man said

" Great cheers to those mysterious strangers who saved us from the insects. Hep Hep Hooray! " the third man shouted

" Hep Hep Hooray! " all the people shouted together

Then the people tried approached to Tom, Jerry and Sailor Moon. But before that, Sailor Moon turned around at the back, reverse back to Usagi. The people approached the three.

" Thank you so much for saving the town. We are expressing your gratitude. " the first man said

" You're welcome " Usagi said, with a smiling expression

" Where are you strangers came from? Why did you came here in our town? " the woman asked them

" Actually…. we came from other world. We had been came here for some unknown reason. " Jerry answered

" We see about that but thanks for everything from those insects invaders. " the third man said

" No problem at all. Actually it was... " Tom said, uttered, trying to say something

But suddenly it was interrupted when the old man shouted " The Mushibugyo team are finally arrived in!"

" Wait...Mushibugyo Team?! " Tom asked in curiosity

" Who them are?! " Usagi wondered

The Mushibugyo team arrives in

" I told you guys, the insects are right th- " the Prey Mantis uttered

And they were surprised when they saw the bodies of the insects on the ground.

" What?! They are destroyed already?! " the Prey Mantis wondered in curiosity

" Dammit! We had never fight those creeps. " Koikawa said with an impatient expression

" It is was all your fault! " Hibachi yelled at the Prey Mantis

" I didn't do anything so badly. I swear! I was trying to tell you about this situation. " the Prey Mantis said, with a frightening

" Oh really…. You trying to deceived us?! " Hibachi asked in a mad expression

" No, I'm not! I'm so swear about it! " the Prey Mantis responded in frightened expression

" Just calm down, Hibachi. He didn't do anything to do wrong things. He was trying to tell us of what happened in here. " Jinbei told her

And Hibachi cooled down her anger and said " Thanks, Tsukishima. "

" If we didn't fight those insects. But then... Who had defeated them?! " Tenma wondered

Then Toma, Jerma and Usagi approached to the team.

" We are the ones who defeated those evil creatures. " Usagi said

The team began to wondered in curiosity at them.

" Hold on... Who are you mysterious strangers anyway? " Koikawa asked

" And why you three are here in town of Edo? " Tenma asked

" Oh actually... We came from the other far away world. We have to introduced ourselves, My name is Tom Cat. " Tom said, introduced himself to them

" The name is Jerry Mouse. Nice to meet you all. " Jerry said

" My name is Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you everybody. " Usagi said

" Oh...Nice to meet you too, Tom-san, Jerry-san and Usagi-san. " Tenma said with a glared expression

That moment, the Prey Mantis looked at Usagi, making her curious in confusion.

" Are you a strong warrior?! " the Prey Mantis asked

" Yeah, sort of. " Usagi responded

" I think you have a sword weapon on your hand. " the Prey Mantis said, pointed at her weapon

" Oh this! " and she showed the weapon to him and said " This is the Legendary Moonlight Sword, my own personal weapon. It was came from the Moon Kingdom a long time ago. My dear mother gave this to me. This weapon can fight off any enemies off, any kind of creatures including insects. "

" Oh, I see about that. You are very skilled are quite enough to fight an insect just like that. " the Prey Mantis stated

" You see about it's skills in a real battle. " Usagi said with a smiling expression

" Oh, I might introduced myself. I'm the Prey Mantis. It pleasure to meet you, Young Warrior Usagi. " the Prey Mantis said, introduced himself to her

" You too. " Usagi said

" We have to introduced ourselves. My name is Hibachi, I'm a ninja expert. " Hibachi said

" I'm Shungiku Koikawa, I'm the Slashing Expert. " Koikawa said

" I'm Tenma Ichinotani, I'm the Summoner. " Tenma said

" The name is Mugai, The Exterminator of the team. " Mugai said, in a low voice tone

" And who is that guy was with you? " Usagi asked

" And this is Jinbei Tsukishima, our co leader. I'm right? and she looked back at Jinbei whose was kept staring at Usagi, trying to snapped him out " Tsukishima, Do you heard me?! "

" Oh come on, Snap out of it. " Koikawa said, tried to snapped his senses

" Give me a break " Mugai said with a sighed breathly

Tom asked to Tenma, in a whispered way " Tenma, what had just happened to him? "

" It is was a long story of it. " Tenma responded

That moment, Jinbei approached to Usagi.

" Huh?! " Usagi wondered in curiosity

" I thinked he will tried to speak with you, Usagi. " Jerry said, in an embarassment

" Jerry! Give me a break! " Usagi protested

" So... What is your name, Miss? " Jinbei asked

" The name was Usagi Tsukino. Just call me Usagi-san for short. " Usagi replied

" I have to introduced myself. The name is Jinbei Tsukishima. Nice to meet you, Usagi-san. " Jinbei said with a smiling expression

And Usagi began to wondered at him

She thinks in her mind, thought " That's smile... That's voice...I thinked that he looked exactly the same as Judai-san does. "

But Jinbei interrupted her, asked " Usagi-san, Is something wrong? Are you okay? "

" It was nothing at all. It is pleasure to meet you, Jinbei-san. " Usagi said in response

" Your special greeting will be my honor. " Jinbei said, with flattered expression and he bowed before her

" Huh?! " Usagi wondered in confusion

" He has always been like that when some people approached to him with some great appreciations. " Koikawa stated

" Oh, I see about that. " Usagi said

" So.. Are you three coming with us then? " Jinbei asked

" In where? " Tom asked in curiosity

" In the Insect Magistrate 's Office, our main headquarters.I will introduced to the other officers members. " Jinbei responded

" Okay then. " Usagi said

" Let's get going then. I can't wait to meet the others. " Jerry said, with excitement

And so, Usagi, Tom and Jerry came along with the team, to their main headquarters, the Insect Magistrate's office.

Meanwhile back in the present world in the country Canada, Judai is still tried to called up Usagi in the cellphone. His auntie noticed him.

" It is something wrong, my dear nephew? " his auntie asked

" Usagi-san hasn't called up yet. Maybe she was busy in her school or something. " Judai answered

" Don't worry. She will be call you back later, I hope. So, there is nothing to be worry about her. " his auntie told him

" Yeah you're right, Auntie. " Judai responded and he looked up at the stars at the window, holding his locket that with the picture with him and Usagi in the center portion and he thought on his mind, with a saddened expression " Usagi-sama, I had missed you a lot...for real. "

" We have to get back from work. We have to finished this today. " his auntie told him

" I will passed later, Auntie. I'm still getting tired. " Judai said, in a lying way

" Okay... Suit yourself. Just come in there immediately. " his auntie told him

And then, His auntie leaves out. Judai was stll continued watching at the window, looking at the stars, in saddened expression

" I will returned back in there Usagi-sama. I was so really missed you forever. " he thought on his mind and then his tears fell down from his eyes, still holding his locket necklace and place on his chest and he had kept continued watching at the window

Since then, Usagi along with Tom and Jerry came along with the Mushibugyo team. As the two get along with each other, they will developed close relationship to each other, despite that he didn't know that Usagi had already had her own original boyfriend in the real life world (Judai Yuki).

Who will be the first team member to discovered her secret identity and her real love relationship with Judai? Can Jinbei will developed sadness and jealousy? Will Usagi can consoled her kindness and love to him?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 4: Shared Memories- Sailor Moon and Judai (Part 1)

Don't Miss It!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Shared Memories: Usagi (Sailor Moon) and Judai (Part 1)

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon along with Tom and Jerry had battled the insects creatures. After that, they are successfully defeated them and the people of Edo are happy in delight. That moment, the Mushibugyo team had arrived however they were surprised that the insects are already destroyed and so Usagi, Tom and Jerry approached to them, admitted to them that they are the ones who had defeated the insects. Since that moment, Jinbei had started to fall for heels to her, introducing himself and the other team members. He asked Usagi and the two animals to come along at the Insect Magistrate office. On the other hand, Judai, who was still staying in Canada, was reminiscing that he missed Usagi so much and he vows that he will returned back home in order to reunited with her again.

Who will be the first team member to discovered Usagi's secret relationship? Will Jinbei will started to developed jealousy and sadness?

Find Out

In the Mushibugyo world, Jinbei and the team led Tom, Jerry and Usagi in the Insect Magistrate Patrol Office, the main headquarters in the entire city of Edo.

" Well guys and here we are! The Insect Magistrate Patrol Office. " Jinbei said, showing the place to them

" Wow! This place was very huge. " Jerry said, amazed by the view

" So... This is the place you worked with until now? " Tom asked

" Yes. I had worked last year that my father wanted me to take place as a Pest Hunter. " Jinbei said

" Oh I see about that. So...Where are the other officers anyway? " Usagi asked him, with curiosity

That when, Kotori went in and he saw that they had brought Tom, Jerry and Usagi and then he was shocked in surprised.

" Oh my goodness! Who are these strangers anyway? " Kotori asked in surprise

" These three people who are came from the other world. " Hibachi said in response

" And they are…. the ones who defeated those insects in outside this morning. " Tenma said

" It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir. " Tom said, in a politely way

" The name is Kotori Matsunohara, the in charge and co assistant in this office. " Kotori said, introduced himself to them

" Good to meet you, Kotori-san. " Usagi said, with a smiling expression

" Your welcome " he said and he looked at Usagi, with stunning expression " Wait a minute... you must be… "

" Huh, What are you looking at?! " Usagi asked, confusing

" I was familiar with you anyway. " Kotori said

" Do you know anything about me, Kotori-san? " Usagi asked

" Well.. Your fighting skills are quite appreciative and tough. You are looked like the legendary warrior who had defeated giant insects a long time ago. " Kotori stated

Well, Thank you for informing that. " Usagi said, with a giggled expression

" Your Welcome " Kotori said and he looked at the watch on the ceiling and said " Oh I guessed it was already time. Will you excused me then? " and he told the team " Just lead them to the room to stayed in at the top floor. "

" Okay then. Matsunohara-san. " Jinbei said

And Kotori leaved away

" So… Shall we lead you then at the top? " Jinbei asked them

" Of course! " Jerry said with excitement

" Yeah…. I'm getting tired already. " Tom said, with a yawning

" Just follow me then. " Jinbei said

The team lead the three to the room on the other side at the top floor. When they are finally went in, they saw Nagatomimaru was carrying things.

" Hey, Nagatomimaru-dono! " Jinbei shouted

And Nagatomimaru turned back around, said in surprised " Ah! Good to see you Jinbei-kun. So... How was the work today? "

" Seems getting fine really. Oh, I must introduced these people. " Jinbei said

" Those three? Who they are? " Nagatomimaru asked in curiosity

" Hi, The name is Tom Cat. " Tom said

" My name is Jerry Mouse. It was nice to meet you. " Jerry said

" A talking cat and a talking Mouse?! Unbelievable! I had never seen these kind of creatures from before." he said in surprised and he looked at Usagi, with curiosity " And who are you might be, Miss? "

" My name is Usagi Tsukino. It was nice to meet you, Sir. " Usagi said

" The name is Nagatomimaru, I have the power of intelligence and I had known everything about insects and their main weaknesses and also their histories too. " Nagatomimaru said

" You know about histories?! Can you teach me then? " Jerry asked

" Of course, it will be my pleasure, Jerry-kun. I will teached you everything. " Nagatomimaru said, with a smiling expression

And Jerry said " Yes! " with a jumping joy

" Can you lead them to the room to stay in? " Jinbei asked him

" Of course not, Jinbei-kun. " Nagatomimaru said and then suddenly he changed the subject, asking him " And by the way... May I asked you for something? "

" Yes. What is it? " Jinbei asked, with curiosity

" Is Usagi-sama was your type, right? " Nagatomimaru asked, in embarassment

And Jinbei's face turned red, saying " What?! No…. Not really! "

Hibachi sighed breathy and said " I knew it. "

" Yeah, You didn't tell that to us that she is the right "one" you been looking for, right? " Koikawa asked in embarrassment

" He was correct. I'm really sure that your prediction came true after all. " Mugai said

" It wasn't a prediction! It is just... " Jinbei protested

" Let me guess. The legendary warrior of the moon, right? " Tenma asked

" Eh?! " Jinbei reacted, making him blushed in red

And Nagatomimaru laughed at his reaction, asked " I knew it. I knew that you like that warrior, don't you? "

" No… Not really that much. " Jinbei protested

" Really, eh?! Maybe Usagi-san will be your future partner and protector after all. " Tom said, embarrassed

" No…. Not exactly really. Shall we headed to the room then? " Jinbei said

" Okay then. I will show you the way. " Nagatomimaru said

And they finally went to the room on the 2nd path.

" And here is the room to stay in. " Jinbei said, showing the room to them

" Wow! It is was very wide, looked like a fancy room hotel. " Jerry said, amazed

" And it has fresh air window too. " Tom said

" So... Shall we leave you guys then? We have some unfinished work to do. " Jinbei asked

" Okay. You guys go ahead. " Tom said in response

" Okay. See you guys at the dinner tonight. " Jinbei said

" Ummm... Jerry-kun. Shall you come with me then at my history room at the my private house? " Nagatomimaru asked

" Okay then! " Jerry said, with excitement

They leaved out the room. But before Jinbei leaves out, Usagi called him "Jinbei-kun! "

He turned to her, asked " Yes? What is it, Usagi-sama? "

" I need to tell you something later at the outside, okay? " Usagi asked

" Okay. I will " Jinbei said, with a smiling expression

" Me too " and she winked her eye at him with a heart shape

And Jinbei smiled at her, in a romantic way then Koikawa grabbed him away.

" Come on! Let's go, lover boy! " Koikawa said

They leaved away except Tenma was still stay at the outside of the door. Back at inside the room, only Usagi and Tom were left.

Tom giggled in embarrassment at Usagi

" What the funny, Tom?! " Usagi asked

" Really?! You like that samurai, don't you? " Tom asked, in embarassment

And Usagi turned around, said " No... Not really that much. I missed Judai so very much. "

" Yeah, You did the same way to him from before, right? " Tom asked

" Yes it is. " Usagi said and she looks at the window, watching the clouds

" I hope he was okay by now. " Usagi said, in a lonely expression

" Me neither. We are all missed him so much. " Tom said

Back to Tenma, he was surprised in shocked when he heard Usagi saying that she had mentioned Judai's name.

" What she does say? And who is that Judai person was? I must tell to Koikawa and the others about this but I won't tell to Jinbei or else he will be jealous when he had heard it. I must do it later tonight at the dinner. " he thought

And he went out the door. On the other hand at the castle lair, the insect army are reported to the insect Queen, the ruler of the evil insects clan.

" So… You mean the Prey Mantis had joined the team, right? " the Insect Queen asked

" Yes, Your Highness. But we didn't captured the boy with the half demon form that you wanted the most, am I right? " the leader of the insects said

" That's correct, find him and captured him at once! " the Insect Queen ordered

" Yes, Your Highness. " the leader said and he bows

So the insect army leaved the castle. That moment, the Insect Queen hold his locket necklace that the same thing that Judai weared it.

And she looked at the locket necklace, thought in an evil way " Soon.. You will belong to me... Samurai Boy.. No.. Should I say... Jinbei Tsukishima... You will be mine soon…. for real." with an evil grin on her face

Back when, Usagi went out of the office.

" Man.. This air was so fresh. I was wondering where is Jinbei-kun was? "

Then suddenly, Jinbei appears to her, behind her back

" Hey, Usagi-sama! "

And she was surprised "Oh it was you, Jinbei-kun. I was very surprised to see you. "

" Me neither." he said with a smile then he asked her " So... Are you gonna about to tell me something? "

" Well you see... You looked exactly like my first love... " Usagi said

" It does?! Who?! " Jinbei asked

Now that Usagi, Tom and Jerry had stayed with the Mushibugyo team. The relationship between Usagi and Jinbei was about to started to developed however Jinbei didn't know that Usagi had compared him to her first love interest, Judai Yuki. On the other hand, the Insect Queen is hatching an evil plan to captured Jinbei. What is her true purpose of wanting him? Will Tenma can tell the secret to the other members? Will Usagi can confessed to him about her first secret relationship with Judai?

Their love story continues

Find Out

In The Next Chapter

Chapter 5 – Shared Memories: Usagi (Sailor Moon) and Judai (Part 2)

Don't Miss It!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Shared Memories: Sailor Moon and Judai (Part 2)

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon, Tom and Jerry met the Mushibugyo team for the very first time. Jinbei had developed crush on her for the very first time. They lead to the Insect Magistrate office, their main headquarters. Along the way, they met the in charge, Kotori Matsunohara and Nagatomimaru, a genius expert and Jinbei's closest friend and ally. Later, Tenma have eavesdropped when he heard that Usagi said the name of Judai Yuki, making to shocked in surprised, think that Usagi has already have a boyfriend. As everyone were busy, Usagi approached to Jinbei, telling him that he has the same resemblance with Judai Yuki, due to their facial expressions, cheerful personalities and voice mannerisms.

Will Jinbei will started to developed jealousy for the very first time?

Find Out

" So... Who was it? " Jinbei asked her

Meanwhile at the inside of the headquarters, Tenma rushed to Koikawa, who was still fixing his swords.

" Koikawa! I must tell to you something. " Tenma said in a rush

" Okay! Okay! What is it? I'm still busy fixing my sword pointers. " Koikawa asked

" I heard from the room that Usagi-san says that she missed that person so much. I think that it was her first boyfriend." Tenma said, in a whispered tone manner

After Tenma said it, Koikawa was surprised in shocked.

" What?! She has already have a boyfriend?! " Koikawa asked in surprise

" Yes. I been heard it by my own ears. I heard it in inside the room. " Tenma said

" So…. What the name of her first boyfriend was? " Koikawa asked

" I been heard that his name was Judai Yuki. " Tenma answered

" Judai Yuki?! Who was that guy?! " Koikawa asked

" I don't know. I must gathered some informations first. " Tenma said

" Okay, but we must gather together, okay? " Koikawa told him

" Okay... " Tenma said, with a sigh

Back at the outside of the headquarters, Usagi and Jinbei are still having their first conversation.

" How do you came here in the headquarters from the first place? " Usagi asked

" Well you see... My parents were the strongest swordsmans in the entire Japan. When I was young child, my father teached me some ordinary sword techniques but he quit on sword fighting because he injured himself in the leg so I was the one to replaced him as a Pest Hunter. " Jinbei stated

" I see about that. I hope your parents was so very proud of you because you trained hard for this. " Usagi said

" Thanks, Usagi-san " Jinbei said, with a smiling expression

" No problem... Jinbei-kun " Usagi said, did the same way as he did

That very moment, the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner, face to face. Jinbei felt his heartbeat was growing stronger than ever, and that how he developed in love to her for the very first time in his life.

But their romantic moment was interrupted when Prey Mantis went in.

" You two! The dinner has been set. " the Prey Mantis called them

" Okay then, Prey Mantis-san " Usagi responded and she turned to Jinbei, asked " " Shall we go back?! "

" Okay. " Jinbei responded

Later at the dining room, Everyone were eating together with fun conversations.

" So pal, how was your learning studies today?! " Tom asked

" Seems fun and great. I learned a lot about some of the histories of some about different creatures including mythological ones. " Jerry said

" I see about that. You look like a genius mouse of all times. " Tom said, with a smiling expression

" Thanks. I hope my first master will loved this one. " Jerry said, with a thrilling excitement

" You have a master?! Who?! " Nagatomimaru asked

Then Koikawa was spittake his juice, surprised in shocked.

" What did you just say? " Koikawa asked in surprise

" You have a master, Jerry-kun?! Who? " Hibachi asked

" Yes. My master's name was Judai Yuki and he was a professional duelist. " Jerry answered

Then Tenma and Koikawa were shocked of what Jerry said.

" Ehh?! " the two shocked in surprise

" He was your master?! " Prey Mantis asked in surprise

" Yes, he was my first master and my pet owner and also we graduate together in a school called Duel Academia. His deck was based on elements. " Jerry said in response

" I think your master was very impressive and he has strong powerful skills. " Nagatomimaru said, with an impressed manner

" Yep and you know what... He was Usagi's first boyfriend " Jerry said in an accident and then he cover his mouth with his hand

" pal! What did you do?! " Tom asked

Tenma and Koikawa were surprised of what Jerry had said.

" So that means... " Tenma uttered

" She had already have a boyfriend?! " Koikawa wondered in surprise

" Oh my gosh! I was so very surprised " Kotori said in surprise

" Me neither. I never thought you already have first love of your life. " Hibachi said

" Jerry-kun! What do you do? " Usagi asked

" What?! I said it, right?! " Jerry responded

" Give me a break. " Tom said, with a sigh

And that very moment, Jinbei stand up at the chair and he left away the dining room.

" Tsukishima, Wait! " Hibachi shouted, trying to stopped him

" Let him be. " Mugai told her

" Okay... " Hibachi uttered, sat back at the chair

" See pal, you make him run away in emotional. " Tom protested

" I must talk to him right away. " Jerry said and he jumped out from the chair

" Where are you going? " Usagi asked

" I must talk to him, don't worry. " Jerry said to her then he went out the room.

" Jinbei-kun... " Usagi uttered, in a worried expression

At the outside of the yard, Jinbei was sitted at the stairs, clutching and crying. After a minute, Jerry noticed him.

" Tsukishima-san! " Jerry said

And he noticed Jerry, turned around, said " It is just you, Jerry-kun. What do you want? "

And he went to him, sat besides at him in a stairway.

" Sorry for I say to you this night. But it was true that my first master was her first boyfriend. " Jerry apologized

" Tell me, Jerry-kun. " Jinbei said

" Yes?! " Jerry asked

" How he did met Usagi-sama from the first place? Tell me all about it. " Jinbei responded

" But two more things I need to asked you. " Jerry said

" What is it? " Jinbei asked

" Are you really jealous to my first master Judai Yuki-san? " Jerry asked him

" I won't answered that question, Jerry-kun. Just tell me what happened. " Jinbei responded

" Well you see... " Jerry uttered, close his eyes, recalled everything on his mind about the relationship between Usagi and Judai

(Flashback)

(Tokyo City)

(2 years ago)

At the canteen, Usagi was holding her test paper.

" Man... I have to study more " Usagi said and she looked at her test paper then she shouted " Say goodbye! "

She threw the paper at Judai's head.

" Hey! Watch out when you throwing at, Miss. " he shouted

" Ooops... Sorry about that. " Usagi apologized

He looked at her test paper, said " 30 percent score?! "

" Ah?! " Usagi surprise

" Study hard next time, you Rabbit head. " Judai said

" Hmph... Mine your business, Mister " Usagi said in an annoyed manner and she get the test paper and walk away, thought " Who is that guy? What a weirdo… and she continued walked away

" Hmmm... strange. Who is was that girl? She drives me nuts. " Judai muttered and he walked away from the scene

And Jerry went on telling "And that very moment…. When he had encountered his dream girl of his life, Sailor Moon for the very first time. "

(Flashback Continues)

(Still In Tokyo City)

(At the Tokyo Hotel)

" Your finished! " the monster shouted, as it will about to strike his weapon attack at him

No other thing to do, Judai screamed loudly " Somebody help me! "

That when a tiara strikes in the monster's hand, blocking his path.

" Moon Tiara Action! " the mysterious voice yelled

And it was hit directly and the monster, turned around, asked " Who was there? "

" Huh?! " Judai wondered in curiosity

That sudden, Sailor Moon appears out of the spotlight at the rooftop.

" So... You ruin my perfect night by attacking an innocent and defenseless human. I won't allow it! " Sailor Moon yelled

" Who are you anyway? " the monster asked, in anger

" I'm the Pretty Soldier of Love and Justice... I'm Sailor Moon... In the name of the Moon, I will punished you " Sailor Moon said her battle speech, finished up with her final pose

" Sailor Moon?! I never of heard of you. I will finished you off! " the monster said, and he jumped in to attacked her

" Watch out! " Judai shouted

He went on saying " And then Sailor Moon-san fight off the monster and then after that... "

(Flashback Continues)

After the battle, Sailor Moon rushed to Judai

" Are you alright, Mister? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes.. Thank you for saving me... " Judai said and he fell fainted

" Mister! Wake Up! " Sailor Moon said, trying to wake him up

The Inner Senshi approached to her.

" What you gonna do now, Sailor Moon? " Sailor Mars asked

" Yeah. Do you have any plan for him?! " Sailor Chibi Moon asked

" We should get hurried back before his friends could find him. " Sailor Mercury said, insisted her

" I must bring him back to his friends immediately. No one can ever to be discovered our secret identities as a Sailor Senshi. " Sailor Moon said

" Are you sure about this plan? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" Sailor Moon... Are you really sure about that? " Sailor Venus asked

" Of course it is. " Sailor Moon said in response, looking at the unconscious Judai

He continued telling " And she bring him back to the room where we staying at that time. When he is wake up again at the room, we asked him everything. "

" We been so worried about you, Judai-san. Where have you ever been? " Tom asked, in a worried expression

" Yeah. Did something bad happened to you? " Sho asked

" Just tell it to us. " Kenzan said, insisted

" I had been mysteriously rescued by my dream girl of mine... " Judai responded

" Huh?! " Tom wondered in curiosity

" Saved by who? " Manjoume asked

" My dream girl of my life... Sailor Moon-sama. " Judai said

They were shocked in surprised of what he had said.

" No way! You got to be kidding me. " Kenzan said in surprise

" But how?! " Manjoume asked in a surprise manner

" How it was happens? " Misawa asked him

" Well you see…. A monster had tried to attack me and that when Sailor Moon-sama arrives and saves me from that monster. " Judai responded

" Is she was truly real?! " Fubuki asked

" Yeah…. After all, She will be my future protector... for real. " Judai said, in a romantic manner

Sho, was sighed and he asked, in embarassment " I knew it, you are already fell in love to her, right? "

" Huh?! " Judai asked in curiosity

Jerry laughed in embarrassment " Master Judai-san, Your face is turned red. "

His face turned full red, and he protested " Jerry! Give me a break. "

" Yeah. It seems you have found your own dream girl of your life, Aniki. " Kenzan said

" Exactly! You can tell to her about your real hidden feelings to her. " Manjoume said, insisted him

" But... I'm not ready yet to revealed my feelings for her. " Judai said, in a douse manner

" Come on, Judai-san. A man feelings could be more stronger enough when you confessed to a person you like the most. " Tom told him

" Tom was right! You can show to her what you have got. " Jerry said to him, with determination

" A boy could be more confidence to himself when you are fall in love. " Fubuki said

" That's right. We knew that you can do it. " Misawa said, with a cheering up expression

" Thanks guys for cheering me up then " Judai said, with a smiling expression on his face and he looked at the window and watch the skies, holding his locket necklace, thought " Someday... You will be in my heart forever… always. "

Then Jerry said " After their different encounters. My first master didn't know that Sailor Moon-san got a secret identity until the encounter between her and her dark twin, Kurai. "

Now that Jinbei Tsukishima had been discovered that Usagi had already have a love interest, he was feel started to developed jealousy in his heart for the very first time in his life. And so, Jerry tell the whole story on how Usagi (Sailor Moon) and his master Judai Yuki formed a love relationship for the very first time.

The love story between the first love team continues in the next chapter.

When will be Jinbei and Judai will confronted with each other, face to face, as love rivals for Usagi (Sailor Moon) love and trust?

Find Out

In The Next Chapter

Chapter 6: Sailor Moon's Dark Transformation

Don't Miss It!

" Admitting the real truth is the only key to continued your relationship with the one that you have been trusted the most. "

Sailor Moon


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Sailor Moon's Dark Transformation – A Flashback Story

In the previous chapter, Usagi, Tom and Jerry were staying at the Insect Magistrate Office where Jinbei and the others working at. Later, during at the dinner feast, Jerry was accidentally mentioned the name of Judai in front of everyone, making to shocked in surprised. Since then, Jinbei has started to developed resentment that Usagi had already have her own first boyfriend. He walks out of the room. Jerry, approached to him, asking if he is in love to Usagi from the first place. And so, he tells about the story on how Usagi (Sailor Moon) and Judai are in a relationship from the very beginning.

Will Usagi can able to accepted Jinbei's feelings for her?

Find Out

(The flashback story continues)

In inside the Shadow Galactica Empire, Sailor Moon is facing with Kurai, her twin sister and her opposite form.

" So... We finally meet again, Sailor Moon or should I say… my older twin sister. " Kurai said, with amusement on her face

" I'm not your sister, Kurai! You are my greatest enemy of all in the entire universe." Sailor Moon said, with anger

" Enemy?! Really?! Let's see about that. " Kurai asked in an evil manner

" What you do just say?! " Sailor Moon asked in a surprise

" I got a little special surprise for you. My twin sister, Sailor Moon. " Kurai said to her

" What's it? " with a stunning surprise on her face

She showed to her that Judai was in trapped in crystal ball, in a different world and he was unconscious. Sailor Moon was shocked.

" You did to Judai?! How could you?! " in an anger manner

" I made this little trap for him because he refused me to become my partner but he shouted that he wants you for real. And besides, I stole his own energy. "

" You will gonna pay for it! " in an angrily in rage expression

" Oh really... " with an evil amusement on her face

They both released their swords and they are started to fight with each other. Meanwhile in outside of the Galactica castle, Ami and the others are encountered by some beasts.

" What should we do? " Minako asked

" I hope Sailor Moon was okay out there. " Makoto said

" There is no time for this. We have to fight these creatures before they could destroyed everything. " Rei said, insisted

" Let's transform! " Ami shouted

" Right! " the other three said together

They released their Star Pens and they transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms.

" I'm the Sailor Senshi of Water... Sailor Mercury! " Sailor Mercury said, with her finishing pose

" I'm the Sailor Senshi of Fire... Sailor Mars! " Sailor Mars said, with her finishing pose

" I'm the Sailor Senshi of Thunder... Sailor Jupiter! " Sailor Jupiter said, with her finishing pose

" I'm the Sailor Senshi of Beauty... Sailor Venus! " Sailor Venus said, with her finishing pose

The beasts tried to attack them and they began to battle them. Back to the battle fight, Sailor Moon was now heavily injured because of her sister's attacks.

She laughed in an evilly manner " You cannot able to defeat me this time. Just surrender yourself. "

Still, Sailor Moon was trying to stand up.

" I will never surrender, you bitch. " with anger on her face

" We shall see about that... "

And she summoned her dark sceptre, then she summoned her own attack.

" Dark Moon Blast! "

The attack was fired at Sailor Moon, terribly hitted.

She laughed hysterically " Say your goodbyes, My twin sister... "

While the attack has weakened her. Sailor Moon thinked in her mind " Is this is going to be my end? I'm going to die? I can't saved anyone including Judai? Sorry... I can't saved you anymore... " as she about to faint a little

Meanwhile in the human world, the Duel Academia students are battling some monsters.

" Will they arrived back in time?! " Tom asked in a panicked manner

" I'm not really sure about that. Sailor Moon is trying to saved Judai at the Galactica's castle. " Misawa responded

" Poor Aniki... I hope he was alright in there. " Sho said, in a

" Me neither... " Kenzan uttered

" Come on, guys. Let's finished these creatures before it too late. " Jerry told them

" You say so, Jerry -kun. " Manjoume said

" Let's do this for the sake of the entire world. " Fubuki said

" And all of the people lived here " Jerry said and he think on his mind " Even my master Judai-san too." And he turned to them, shouted " Charge! "

And they fight off the monsters using their own ace monsters. Back when, Sailor Moon was already heavily weakened because of Kurai's attack.

" Say farewell " Kurai said, with an evil laughter

And she was screaming loudly in anguish. In inside the crystal ball, Judai was woken up and he saw Sailor Moon was unable to move.

" Sailor Moon-sama! " he shouted

But she was totally heavily injured, making Judai was desperate in tears.

" No... Sailor Moon-sama... Don't die...please... " he said, in a pleading manner

" She will be gone forever " Kurai said, laughed hysteriscally

" Sailor Moon-sama... Don't... " he pleaded again and that moment, he closed his eyes, thought " I must do this just for my beloved Sailor Moon-sama! "

Suddenly the voice of the Supreme King was heard in Sailor Moon's subconscious mind.

" Princess! Princess! " the Supreme King called her

When she heard the voice and then she opened her eyes, asked in curiosity " Who are you?... "

" Just listen to me, Princess Serenity. Don't give up on the fight. Trust me. I know that you can do it! " he responded

" Who are you anyway?... " Sailor Moon asked him again

" It's was me. The one you been protecting for. It's me... Princess. " the Supreme King responded

" Wait... you must be... " Sailor Moon uttered

" Just used this power to fight against her." he said

He showed a sword and a brooch to her.

" What is that thing? "with curiosity on her face

" You will find it out soon if you used that thing. Hurry and used it! " he told her

" But.. How I can able used it?! " she asked in confusion

" There is no time left. Used it! " he commanded

" But.. Who are you exactly?..."

" It was me...Princess, my beloved. "

And he vanished away in front of her.

" Wait! Don't go! Wait! " she shouted

Returned back at the present, she opened her eyes again.

" Huh? What's just happened? " and she looked at the item she was holding, remembering of what he said, and then she turned her head to Kurai " Fine then! I'll do this! "

She raised the brooch that the Supreme King Judai give to her.

" Dark Princess Power, Make Up! " she yelled

When she transformed into her dark form, Kurai was surprised in horror.

" What the?! "

After that, she transformed into her new Sailor Senshi form, her dark form. Kurai was not very impressed of what she had saw.

" What is this?... A brand new transformation?! Unbelievable! It can't be! How it was happened?! "

Then Sailor Moon stand up again and she raised her weapon, the Princess Sword. She steps forward in, towards to her.

" I won't allow this time to happened, Kurai. This is will be your end. "

Kurai, laughed evilly, asked " What you will gonna do? Use your own weapon to fight me?! "

" Let's shall see about that. " as she pointed her weapon

" What?! "

" I won't allow of a defeat from you, Sis! So I will finished you off! " and she thought in her mind " Just hang in there... Judai... I...mean the Supreme King... "

" Die! " as she tried to strike the sword at her

So Dark Princess Sailor Moon used her sword to fight off Kurai. Later in a hour, she had finally defeated her by striking at the chest. Kurai had to say something to her before she vanished, shouted " Twin sister... I sweared that I will returned back from death in ordered to defeat you once again and I will make sure that the young man duelist will be mine again... I will have my REVENGE on you, Sailor Moon! I shall returned!"

And she vanished away. The crystal ball was broken and Judai was finally released out. Also, the beasts started to disappeared away.

" What just happened?! " Sailor Mars wondered

" I think Sailor Moon had finally defeat Kurai. " Sailor Jupiter said

" I think she did it! " Sailor Mercury said, with relief

" Alright! Our victory is ours once again! " Sailor Venus said with joy

" Yeah... " Sailor Mercury uttered

Even the monsters are disappeared too in the human world.

" Hey! They are gone away! " Tom said in surprise

" I think Sailor Moon did it! " Chibiusa said in delight

" Alright! " Fubuki said, with a jumping joy

" Thanks goodness sakes. " Sho said, with relief

" The battle was over again. " Kenzan said

" But.. How about Judai? Will he will be alright? " Manjoume asked Jerry

" He will be fine. Sailor Moon.. I mean... Usagi-san will rescued him for real. " Jerry responded

" He was right. He will return back here safe and sound. " Misawa said

" Yeah. You're right, I hope so. " Manjoume said

And Jerry looked up the sky, thought on his mind " You did it to saved my master, Sailor Moon-san. "

Back at the castle, Dark Princess Sailor Moon reverse back to her original Sailor Form and she felled collapse on the floor. Judai anxiously rushed to her side, held her in both of his arms.

" Sailor Moon-sama! Do you hear me?! Sailor Moon-sama! " as he tried to wake her up

Then her eyes were opened again and she heard the voice of the Supreme King in her subconscious mind again.

" Princess! Do you hear me?! Wake Up! "

" Where am I?... " looked at him, as she was held in his arms

" You have finally awake, my beloved Princess. "

And she stand up, asked " Wait... How do you know me? "

" Because you are the strongest warrior that I ever met, Princess Serenity. You give back my freedom to set me free from the darkness. "

" Hold on... Free from darkness... You must be... " as she turned her back to him

And that moment, Judai's voice was heard her.

" Sailor Moon-sama! It was me. "

Sailor Moon was surprised on what she saw.

" Wait... He and you are... "

" Yes, we are the same persons. I'm his past reincarnation just like you do, Princess Serenity. "

" I see about that... But why you been reborn in this world? "

" Because of my terrible past life as the ruler so that the reason why I reborn here in this world as an another person which you always protected with. "

Became touched of what he had said, she approached to him, hugged him in embraced " You say so... I will protect you at all cost, Judai Yuki... I mean the Supreme King. "

" Thanks Sailor Moon... I mean Usagi Tsukino... I mean... my beloved Princess Serenity. "

" You too.." with a smiled on her face

Return back to the present, that very moment, she opened her eyes once again and Judai was delighted.

" What just had happened to me? " with curiosity in confusion

" Sailor Moon-sama! You came back alive again! "

He hugs her making Sailor Moon was blushed in red.

He was cried in tears, in an emotional manner " I never thought that you will never see me again. "

" Don't worry. I promise that I will be right here for you no matter what, Judai... I mean my beloved Supreme King."

And he shocked in surprised of what she said, asked " Hold on..how do you know my past..."

" It was a long story. But don't worry, I will protect you at all cost even I will sacrifice my own life just for you. "

" Sailor Moon-sama... "

Their faces get neared to each other, then they tried to kiss each other but then suddenly the other Senshi appeared before them.

" Way the go you lovebirds! " the four said together

" Ehh?! " the two shocked in surprise

" Yeah, you never tried to tell it, haven't you?! " Sailor Mars asked, with embarassment

" Of course it is, after all you two are so perfect for each other. " Sailor Jupiter said, with embarrassment laughter

" You got the perfect shot, Sailor Moon! He will be your perfect boyfriend. " Sailor Venus said, with giggled on her face

" Will you guys stop it?! " Sailor Moon protested, with a slight blush on her face

And Judai was giggled at her.

" What the funny?! " Sailor Moon asked

" I think you quite so cute when you get embarrassed. " Judai responded

" Thanks " Sailor Moon muttered

" So... Shall we go back then? Your friends are waiting for you. " Sailor Mercury asked

Judai turned to her, asked " Shall we? "

" Okay then... " Sailor Moon responded

And they teleport away from the castle of Shadow Galactica. When they are teleport down, Judai, turned to her, was smiled at Sailor Moon and they are holding hands tightly.

And the flashback ends.

(Return back to the present time)

(At the magistrate office)

" And that how the story on how they know each other in a love relationship. The End. " Jerry said

" Well, I guess your master was seems be the lucky guy for her. " Jinbei said, in a doubtful manner

" But why? I never thought that you were really are jealous to my master, don't you? " Jerry asked

" Well.. Actually... " Jinbei uttered, try to say something

Suddenly Usagi went in, approached to them

" Oh, there you are, Jerry. " Usagi said

He turned to her, asked " Usagi-san! Why are you here? "

" May I speak to Jinbei-kun for a sec? " Usagi requested

" Okay then. Suit yourself. I must to get to sleep in the room. " Jerry responded

Jerry leaves away. Usagi approached to Jinbei.

" Jinbei-kun, May I say to you something? I'm so sorry for not telling th-"

" No, I had understand completely. Jerry told me your story between you and that Judai Yuki guy. I was so desperate that much that you having a love relationship each other. "

" That is right. But that's what I mean. You will be my…"

Suddenly a giant insect appears and it tried to attacked them.

" Watch out! " she shouted

And she jumped to protect him. Inside the office, the members heard the noise.

" What that sound came from? " Hibachi wondered

" I guessed it was an another insect again. " Tom said

" Those two are in grave danger. " Jerry said

" We must stop it! " Koikawa said in a rush

And they all went out of the room. Back when, Jinbei sees in surprise that Usagi had saved him and he thought "She saves me from the attack?... But how?.. Is she trying to…"

Usagi stand up and asked the insect who attack them " Alright! Who are you anyway?! Why you wanted to attack us?!"

" Well you see... We wanted to take that samurai boy, ordered by our ruler. " the insect monster replied

" What did you just say?! " Usagi asked in a surprise shocking manner

Jinbei, had finally learned about on how Usagi and Judai are in a love relationship from the very beginning, however Usagi, trying to tell him the truth, but suddenly, a giant insect attack them. Jinbei, was surprised of Usagi's protectiveness towards him.

Will their love relationship will get stronger than ever? Will Sailor Moon can finally figured out of the evil plot of the Mushiharai and her real reason why she wanted Jinbei?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 7 – The Insect Princess: Mushire

Don't Miss It!

" Learned to accept the truth of others. "

Sailor Moon


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Insect Princess: Mushire

In the previous chapter, the flashback story on how Usagi (Sailor Moon) and Judai are in a love relationship. In during her deathly battle against Kurai, her own dark counterpart and her own twin sister. She trapped Judai in order for her to lured her to death. Judai, didn't want to lose her, used his power of the Supreme King (Hao), in order to transformed her into her dark Sailor form, to defeat Kurai. She destroyed her, using the dark sword weapon. After the battle, the two reunited with each other once again. Back at the present time, after Jerry telled the entire story to Jinbei. Usagi approached to him, trying to admitted the truth. However a moment of sudden, an insect monster appeared before them, said that he wanted to captured Jinbei, ordered by the ruler, Mushiharai.

Will Usagi (Sailor Moon) can finally able to discovered the evil plan of the evil insects?

Find Out

Usagi and Jinbei were been confronted by the Insect monster.

" I will take that Samurai Boy right now! By the ruler's order " the insect monster demanded

" What do you just say? " Usagi wondered in surprise

Tom, Jerry and the Mushibugyo team arrives in.

" What is going on here? " Tom wondered

" And the… Why there was insect creature here? " Jerry wondered in curiosity

The insect monster steps forward in, to seize him but Usagi had defended Jinbei from him.

" I won't let you to get him! " Usagi shouted

The insect monster laughed loudly, and said with evil amusement " Really... You are trying to protect that boy? What a brave girl you are… "

Jinbei was wondered why Usagi defended him , thought on his mind " Is she trying to... "

" Well then.. I must attack both of you! " the insect monster shouted

The insect monster tried to attacked them but the Mushibugyo team are trying to fight him.

" Hydragea Balls! " Hibachi yelled

" Full Power Trust! " Tenma yelled

" Repentance Slash! " Koikawa yelled

" Jingaito - Knife Attack! " Mugai yelled

But their attacks are not affected on the insect monster.

The insect monster laughed in evil amusement " Is that all you can got, Mushibugyo team?! "

" Dammit! " Koikawa said, with impatient anger on his face

" He was so strong and powerful enough. I think it was not an ordinary insect monster. " Tenma stated

" How we will gonna knocked him down?! " Hibachi asked

The insect monster turns his back to Usagi and Jinbei.

" Usagi-san! " Jerry shouted

" Get out of there! " Tom shouted

" Run! " Kotori shouted

" You're finished! " the insect monster shouted, released an attack from his back

He tried to attacked them but Usagi jumped in to saved Jinbei.

" Watch out! " Usagi shouted, rushed to him, and both slipped down on the ground, making the insect monster was wondered in surprise of what he had saw.

" What the? " the insect monster wondered in surprise

" Are you alright, Tsukishima-san? " Usagi asked

" Yes, I'm fine. And you? " Jinbei replied in response

" Me neither. " Usagi said

He smiled of what she had said then Usagi stand up again and she steps forward in, facing the insect monster.

" You will gonna be pay for being foolish things you have done. " Usagi said

" Why you?... " the insect monster gritted with anger

" Whew! That was a close one. " Kotori said with a relief

" Go ahead, Usagi-san! Beat that insect creep with all you got! " Nagatomimaru shouted

"You're finished! " the insect monster shouted, tried to charged his attack against him

She jumped away from his attack.

" No way! Impossible! " the insect monster said in surprise

Then she summoned her main sword weapon. The Mushibugyo team were wondering of what they had saw.

" What was that thing on her hand? " Hibachi wondered

" I never had seen such kind of a sword from before. " Mugai said, in a thoughtful manner

" I knew it! " Jerry said in realization

" Do you know that thing, Jerry-kun? " Nagatomimaru asked

" Her sword weapon that she holds named " The Sword of Moonlight " . " Jerry said in response

" The Sword of Moonlight?! " the four asked in curiosity

" That's right. This is was Usagi's main ultimate weapon. " Tom said to them

" It can able to knock out enemies in one shot by the power of magic. " Jerry stated

" It can also used magic powers? " Tenma wondered

" But how it will gonna works? " Kotori asked him

Even Jinbei was surprised too when he saw her sword weapon, and he thought on his mind " She has a sword weapon too? Where it does came from? Is she is a swordsman warrior just like me? "

" Take this, you bastard! " the insect monster shouted,

Usagi jumps in, in front of him and she used her sword to attack him.

" Power of Moonlight, Destroyed this evil creature and sent him into the depths of darkness! " Usagi shouted

" What the? No way! " the insect monster said in a shocking manner

She slashed off the insect monster on its head.

" No! It can't be! I will never be destroyed! I can't lose to a human being! " the insect monster shouted

The insect monster was vanished away into dusts. The team was surprise in believe what they had saw.

" Wow... " Tenma uttered

" amazing! " Hibachi said

" What a splendid sword attack. " Koikawa said

" I can't just believe it! " Nagatomimaru said, with delightment expression

Usagi put her sword weapon back to her pocket then the others are went approached to her.

" Nice shot, Usagi-chan " Tom said, with a thumbs up

"You're welcome. " Usagi said, with a smile on her face

" You did well great! " Jerry said

" Ummm... Usagi-san? " Kotori asked

" Yes? What is it? " Usagi asked in response

" Your sword fighting skill was actually great. Maybe you will be also be the part of the Mushibugyo team. " Kotori said to her

" That's right. " the Prey Mantis said

" I'm so glad to accept the offer but... " Usagi uttered, still remembering Judai in her mind

" You did well, Usagi-san " Hibachi said

" Can you tell to us where you get that sword weapon of yours? " Tenma asked her

" Yeah, come on, we wanted to know about it. " Koikawa said, urged her

" But I can't… But hold on… I need to asked you guys something. " Usagi said

" Hmm?! " Hibachi wondered in response

" What's it, Usagi-san? " Kotori asked

" Why that insect monster creature tried to captured Jinbei? " Usagi asked

" Well it was... " Hibach uttered, tried to say something

And the Prey Mantis said in response " To used him as a sacrifice for the Insect Queen. "

" Insect Queen?! " Jerry wondered

" Who was she? " Tom asked

" The Insect Queen also known by the name Mushiharai. She is a powerful creature in the insect world. She wanted to conquered both human and insect world by using a person who has half demon form to become more powerful than ever. " Nagatomimaru stated in response

" So that why I leave the insect world because of the queen's evil plans and I joined with the Mushibugyo team to fight against her and her insect minions. " the Prey Mantis said

" If the insect queen was after that person but then… Who is the person whom you referring to? " Usagi asked

But suddenly, Jinbei steps in towards to Usagi.

" Jinbei-kun? " Nagatomimaru wondered

" Is there's something wrong? " Tom asked

Then he began to emotional in fear

" Tell me… what's wrong? " Usagi asked

" Usagi-sama.. Actually I was the... " Jinbei uttered in fear

" You were what? " Usagi asked

" ActualIy... I was the main target of that creature. " Jinbei said in response

" What?! Jinbei-san was the main target?! " Tom and Jerry wondered in surprise

" What do you mean by that? Why that creature wanted to target you? " Usagi asked

And Jinbei went to her, hugging her tightly and he began to cried in emotional

" I was so scared, Usagi-sama! She wanted to used me as a bait. She wanted to hurt me so badly just like she killed my father from before. " Jinbei said in an emotional and he continued crying

Usagi hold his hand tightly, said " Jinbei Tsukishima... From this day forward, I will able to protect you no matter what from that evil creature. "

" You do? Thanks, Usagi-sama. I'm so grateful to have you in my life. " Jinbei said

The team and the others are acting sweetly, in a romantic manner

" How sweet they are... " Koikawa uttered

" Yeah... " Hibachi uttered, wrapped her both her arms through her chest, looks at the two

" Hold up, Are you jealous at her, aren't you? " Tenma asked her in embarassment

" No, I'm not! " Hibachi protested

" Ugh, Give me a break. " Mugai said, with a sigh

" How do you think, Matsunohara-san? " Nagatomimaru asked

" I think Usagi-san was the perfect person to protect Jinbei-kun from the wrath of the evil insect queen. " Kotori said in response

" Yeah….. She was his destined protector after all. " the Prey Mantis said with a smile on his face

" Of course it is. She is the girl with no fear of anything. " Tom said, did the same way as he did

" Yeah... " Jerry uttered then he looked at Usagi and Jinbei, thought on his mind " I think she actually did the same way to my master Judai-san from before. "

And they looked up at the night skies with some stars. Meanwhile at the insect castle lair, The Insects were speaking something to an unknown person.

" So tell me... the insect monster of my sister was already destroyed by someone else? " the mysterious stranger asked

" Yes it is, my lady. But they didn't capture the boy with the half demon form. " the Spider insect said in response

" boy with a half demon form? " the mysterious stranger asked with curiosity

" Yes. He is was the main target of your sister and to used him as for sacrifice. " the Bug insect said in response

" Sacrifice, eh? " the mysterious stranger asked, with amusement

" What do you think, Mushire-sama? " the Centipede insect asked

And she stand up from her throne chair.

" I think my sister was really quite useless after all. If she was killed to death, I will take over her throne, to rule the entire insect clan. " Mushire said, with evil burst of laughter

" So...what is your first plan? To take some action? " the Spider insect asked her

" Not yet but soon it will come. " Mushire replied, with evil grin on her face

" Yes, Mushire-sama. " the insects said together

" But before you left, I might to asked you something. " Mushire said

" Yes, what is it? " the Bug insect asked

" Who is the name of the person with a half demon form? " Mushire asked

" I thinked I heard of it was came from the Mushibugyo team, the Samurai Boy, named Jinbei Tsukishima. " the Centipede insect said in response

" Jinbei, I see. " she muttered and she ordered the insects " You may all go out now. "

" Yes, My Lady. " the insects said together

The insects are leaved out of the room. Mushire, turned her back, watching at the window and she thought on her mind, with evil amusement " Jinbei Tsukishima.. What a very interesting human creature... Soon.. You will be mine… for real. " with evil laughter on her face

Now that Usagi had already discovered that Jinbei was the main target of the Insect clan, she was started to determining in protecting him from the insect ruler, Mushiharai and her the insect princess, Mushire, despite that she had already have her own boyfriend (Judai). Their love relationship were started to get a little bit stronger.

What will be her next move?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 8 - The Tragedy of The Tsukishima's Family

Don't Miss It

" Love is everywhere, everytime and everything. There are no such ultimate thing that you will make but to sacrificed your life for the one that you loved the most. "

Sailor Moon (Usagi Tsukino)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – The Tragedy of The Tsukishima Family

In the previous chapter, the insect servant of Mushiharai had attacked both Usagi and Jinbei. The other Insect Pests members tried to fight the insect monster back, but they had failed to destroyed him. The insect monster tried to captured Jinbei but that very moment, Usagi rushed to defend him, using her main sword weapon, Legendary Moonlight Sword. The team were been curious when they saw the sword weapon that Usagi holding it. And so, she defeated the insect monster. After the fight, Jinbei admitted to her that he was the main target of Mushiharai, and so, Usagi vows to him that she will gonna protect him from at all cost. On the other hand, Mushiharai's twin sister, Mushire, sent her evil insects, to captured Jinbei at once.

Will Usagi (Sailor Moon) can able to find out the evil insect's ruler plot?

Find Out

Meanwhile in the Insect Lair Palace, some of the insects are reporting to Mushiharai about the evil plot of her sister, Mushire.

" What?! Are you really sure? " Mushiharai asked, in a surprised manner

" Yes, Your Majesty. Some of other insects are trying to after that samurai boy. " the first insect answered

" We had been trying to followed them but they are too fast enough to stop them. " the second insect said

She gripped both of her hands, with anger on her face " Mushire... "

" What's your next plan, Your Majesty? " the first insect asked

" Keep eye on them and make sure that you will defeated them immediately. " Mushiharai commanded

" Yes, Your Majesty " the second insect said in response

The two insects flew away and then Mushiharai began to enrageous in jealousy towards her twin sister, Mushire

She thought on her mind " You can't ever to stop me, Sis. I won't let you to get him away from me. He was truly belongs to me and no one can stop me as the great ruler of the insect world. " with an evil laughter on her face

And then she leaves away the throne room, to go after Jinbei, in a secret manner.

Meanwhile at Edo, Usagi, Tom and Jerry are walking around on the way to Mount Fuji.

" Wow! This is was an amazing place ever! " Tom said, with amazement

" Mount Fuji was the second highest mountain of the entire world. It was called the volcano-mountain. " Jerry said

" Hold on.. Did Nagatomimaru-san teached you that again? " Tom asked

" He didn't teach me that. It was Master Judai-san told me about it from before when we are second years in Duel Academia. " Jerry said in response

" I see. " Tom muttered

" Jerry-san, Don't mention his name this time. " Usagi told him

" Huh? Why not? " Jerry asked in curiosity

" Let me guess.. I think Jinbei-san will get jealous in enraged when he heard or said his name. " Tom said to her, with a little embarrassment

" Sorry about that, Usagi-san. I didn't mean it to say it. " Jerry apologized

" It was okay, Jerry-san. You don't have to. " Usagi said, with a smile on her face

" Hold on.. where is Jinbei-san anyway? He was supposed to go with Hibachi and the other members in a tour mission today. " Tom asked her, with curiosity

" He was going to the cemetery this morning, to visit his deceased father. " Usagi answered in response

" To the cemetery? " Tom asked, with curiosity

" Why he will going in there? " Jerry asked

" Just I told you, He was going to visit to the graves of his parents who had been died many years ago. " Usagi said in response

" But why his parents died anyway? " Tom asked

She nodded her head, said " His father was killed by an giant insect. "

" No way! Killed by an insect?! " Jerry asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" But how it was happened? " Tom asked

" Kotori-san explained to me that 3 years ago when an insect invasion occurs in city of Edo. Jinbei's father was actually a great swordsman. But then… " Usagi said, then paused for a moment

" And then...what's next, Usagi-san? " Jerry asked

" He was brutally killed in front of him during that war. " Usagi responded

" Poor guy.. " Tom uttered, with a sad face

" Who do you thinked is that giant insect who killed his father, Usagi-san? " Jerry asked

" I think it was Mushiharai.. the ruler of all evil insects. " Usagi answered in response

" Mushiharai.. you mean the one who will gonna going to after him? " Jerry asked, correcting her

" Exactly. " Usagi said

" What a tragic story that I ever heard with. Both parents are great sword fighters but they are both died in the hands of evil. " Tom stated

" How long will he will be in there, Usagi-san? " Jerry asked

" I'm not sure about it. He said that he will gonna passed later. " Usagi answered in response

" Hold on.. Are you feeling so very worried about him, aren't you? " Jerry asked, with a romantic embarrassment

" What?! " Usagi asked, in a surprise manner, and her face turned red

" Hah! Gotcha! You getting so very worried about him really. " Tom said, in a teasing manner

" Okay, I'm was so very worried about him.. However…. I got a bad feeling about this…. " Usagi said, in an admitted way

" What do you mean by that, Usagi-san? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

On the other hand at the cemetery, Jinbei put some flowers on his parents' grave.

" Mother…. Father…. I will do my best to become stronger person and I will never give up on followed on your footsteps. However... " Jinbei said, and he closed his eyes for a moment

(Flashback)

(3 Years ago)

During the war invasion, His father Genjuro was battling the Insect Queen at the streets of Edo. He tried to defeated her but it was too late.

" You can't able to defeated me. " Mushiharai said, with evil amusement

" Why you?... " with anger expression on his face

" Humans in this world are so very useless. After all, I will killed every people in every parts of Japan except for one person. "

" What do you mean? Whom you are referring to? "

" You must offered your son to me. "

" What?! You mean my son Jinbei? No way! You can't take him away! I will never let you to have him! "

" Really?... Can you tell me where he's was now? " with amusement on her face

" I don't know where he is now. He can't be taken away from me. He was my only child that I ever have with. "

" You can't tell me where he's was. Well then…. I must finished you off first! "

She killed him with her insect stem on the chest and Genjuro fell collapsed on the ground. On the other hand, the Mushibugyo team had returned back to Edo after the war in Kishu Island however they heard that there was a war invasion occurs in Edo. Also, Jinbei was shocked in surprised that his father was fighting the Insect Queen.

While he was running on the way, he thought on his mind " Father.. I'm coming! Just hanged in there! I'm coming! "

However when he arrives in, he was shocked in horror that his father was not conscious and can't able to move.

He rushed to him, asked " Father... What happened to you? Who did this? "

" It was the Insect Queen Mushiharai.. She wanted to get after you for real. "

" But why? Why you fight all by yourself even though I told you that I will return back here after the mission? "

" It was because of the invasion of the insects. When are you there in Kishu, the insects are started to invaded here in Edo and other parts of Japan. I tried to finished her off but I can't take it that anymore because she was so strong and powerful and now she was trying to get you, my son. " as he was going out of breath

" But.. "

" You have to protect yourself or else the Queen might get you.. " as he's going out of much breath

" Father.. Don't died! " with a pleading expression on his face

" Stay strong, my son. Remember this…. don't ever give up on the fight. I will be rest peacefully in heaven. "

" Father…. " with a crying tears falling from his eyes

And Genjuro died on his arms.

(Flashback ends)

(Return back to present time)

" I could never forget that what happened to you, Father. I know that I will stay strong enough but… " and he began to cried in tears

But suddenly, the booming voice of Mushiharai was heard.

" Are you crying for your father just like that, Jinbei Tsukishima? " with an evil amusement

And he was shocked in surprised by her voice and he looks back around, with angrily expression " You... "

Mushiharai appears in before him, behind a large tree.

" Is that surprising that very much, Tsukishima? " with an another evil amusement on her face

" How dare you to killed my father?! You will gonna paid for that! " and he released his katana

" Really?... You are so very serious fighter you are…. "

She steps forward to him.

" Being part of the Pest Hunter is the one I being hated the most, you can't ever do that to me because I had choose you to become my future king…. "

" What?! No way! " with a horrifying expression on his face

Mushiharai touched his face and she dropped his weapon on the ground.

" Forget about what happened in the past.. Forget those people who around you... you have to go with me forever…. for real. " with a wicked smile on her face

And she hold his hand tightly

" Drop your every defenses.. and be with me.. in my world… "

She tried to touched him on his shoulder however Jinbei pushed her back away from her.

" I won't go with you, Mushiharai! You can't do this all you want to is just to get me. "

Making her angrily in rage " Really?.. Well then….. I will take you by force! "

Back when, Usagi, Tom and Jerry are went back to the Insect Magistrate Patrol office. Hibachi approached to them.

" How's was the trip? " Hibachi asked, approached to Usagi

" Seems fine, really…. But I like the beautiful view that much. " Usagi responded

" Oh, I see about it. Hold on.. Is Tsukishima was with you? " Hibachi asked

" Umm.. No. He went to the cemetery today to visit his parents. " Usagi answered in response

" I see " Hibachi muttered

But suddenly, Prey Mantis arrives in, panicked

" Big trouble! " he shouted

" Is there's something wrong, Prey Mantis? " Jerry asked

" It was Tsukishima-san! He was been kidnapped by the Insect Queen Mushiharai. " the Prey Mantis answered in response

They were shocked in surprised of what he had said.

" What did you just say?! He was been held kidnapped?! " Tom asked, in a surprise manner

" She was here in Edo. But how? " Hibachi wondered

But Usagi runs in a hurry

" Usagi-san,wait! " Jerry shouted, trying to stopped her

She turns her head to them, said " I will rescued him, don't worry! "

" But.. It was too dangerous to fight her all by yourself. " Hibachi said, insisted her

" Don't worry, Hibachi. I swear. " Usagi said, with strong determination on her face

" Usagi-san… " Hibachi uttered

And she leaves away the place.

" I hope she will be okay.. in fighting that evil insect creep… I hope. " Tom said with a deep sigh

" Yeah... You say so, pal. " Jerry said

" Usagi-san.. " Hibachi uttered, with a worried expression on her face

As Usagi run in hurry, she thought on her mind " Don't worry, Jinbei-kun! I'm coming! I won't let that evil insect queen might lay finger on you. "

She released her brooch from her pocket, then she raised higher then she shouted " Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up! "

She transformed into Sailor Moon and she went continued on running. Back at the cemetery, Mushiharai was about to carried Jinbei away.

" Put me down! " as he tried to fight back

" You can't ever escape from me. Soon…. you will become my greatest sacrifice. " with an evil laughter on her face

" Somebody help me! "

" You can't called help from anyone right now. Let's go back to my lair together. "

" I won't go with you forever! "

" Just shut your mouth! Now, let's get going…. " and she tried to flew away along with him

But that very moment, Sailor Moon arrived in, interrupted.

" Let him go, You Evil Insect Queen! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Sailor Moon-sama, you're here! " Jinbei said, with delightment

" So...You are the legendary warrior of the moon? How very brave person you are. My insects had heard of you that you're the one who destroyed my minions last time. " Mushiharai asked, with amusement

" Yeah, that's right. Why you wanted Jinbei anyway? " Sailor Moon asked

" It was none of your concern, warrior brat. You're the one who drove my evil plans away from afar. " Mushiharai said in response, with anger on her face

" What?! What are you talking about? " Sailor Moon asked, with curiosity

" I shall declared you as my first arch rival. " Mushiharai said

" arch rival? for what? " Sailor Moon asked

" For Jinbei Tsukishima, isn't it? " Mushiharai asked

" Hold on.. Are you telling me th-" Sailor Moon uttered

" I must take you down first! " Mushiharai shouted and she tried to attacked with her insect whip

" Watch out! " Jinbei shouted

Sailor Moon quickly jumped away from the attack

" What?! " Mushiharai wondered in a surprising manner

" Here is your payback, you evil insect queen! " Sailor Moon said

" Why you... " Mushiharai uttered, with a grunted anger on her face

Sailor Moon raised her weapon, then she shouted her finishing move " Moon Spiral Heart Attack! "

She fired her attack at her

" It can't be happened! " Mushiharai said in a surprise manner

" Take that! " Sailor Moon shouted

" What? " Mushiharai wondered

" Sailor Moon Kick! " Sailor Moon yelled

She knocked her down on the ground, released Jinbei from her grasp. She carried him and she jumped down to the ground.

" You can't get him for real! " Sailor Moon said

The insect queen stands up again from knocking down, said with anger enragement " This is not over yet, Moon Warrior. I will returned back again in my second plan of revenge and Tsukishima will be mine forever! "

" I will never ever to go with you, Insect Queen! " Jinbei shouted

" You can't run away from me, Tsukishima. You will belong to me forever! No one can able to stop between us. I'll get you back in an another day. " Mushiharai said

And she vanished away from their sight and then Jinbei was started to get fainted.

" Are you okay, Jinbei-kun? You will gonna getting fainted.. "

" Thanks for saving me, Sailor Moon-sama. "

" No problem. " with a loving smile on her face

That very moment, the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner. But it was interrupted when Tom, Jerry, Hibachi, Tenma and Koikawa arrives in, approaching to them.

" Sailor Moon-san! " Tom shouted, in delightment

" Are you just alright? Are you not hurt that much? " Jerry asked her

" I'm fine, really. " Sailor Moon responded

" Are you okay, Jinbei? " Tenma asked

" Did that evil Insect Queen hurt you that much? " Koikawa asked him

" I'm just fine, really. It was just a little scratch. Sailor Moon-sama had saved me. " Jinbei said

" Huh? " Tenma wondered in curiosity

" So.. Where is the evil Insect Queen go? I will smashed her down for good. " Hibachi asked, with grunted anger on her face

" Don't need to be worried about it, Hibachi. She had retreated away after I knocked her down. " Sailor Moon said to her

" I see..." Hibachi said, with a doubtful expression on her face

" Now the Insect Queen was started to targeted Jinbei. We need a backup plan on how to defeat her and her insect minions. " Koikawa said

" It does? " Tenma asked

" Maybe Matsunohara-san can able to decided it. " Koikawa said in response

" Yeah, with the help of Sailor Moon-san, as a defender and protector for Jinbei-san. " Tom said, with romantic embarassment

" What?! " Jinbei asked, making his face turned red

" Ugh, I knew it.. " Jerry said, with a sigh

Then Sailor Moon looks up at the skies, smiling.

" Sailor Moon-sama.. " Jinbei said, in an uttered manner

" Yes? " Sailor Moon asked, turned back her head, looking at him

" It was just nothing… " Jinbei responded

" I see about that.. " Sailor Moon uttered

And then Hibachi began to suspicious on Sailor Moon, thought in her mind " I guess she was hiding from something that he didn't know.. Is she was actually.. the same persona as Usagi-san? I need to find out. "

Back at the insect lair, Mushiharai was walking around in through the throne room.

" I must have a better plan in order to destroyed her for good.. I must have a better counterattack plan…. "

She hold the locket necklace that the same thing that Judai wears, through her hand.

" Tsukishima.. you can't ever go that warrior brat.. You will be belong to me instead... forever. " with an evil laughter

But then she feel the presence of Judai inside the necklace, with his image on it and then she thought " So…. This is Sailor Moon's first true love, eh? I must find out who is she really was by captured him and lured her into my trap. Watch out, Moon Warrior brat… " with an evil laughter

But she didn't know that the insect servants of Mushire was spied and heard about her secret plan, watching behind the huge walls then they leave away and they went back to the castle and they reported to the princess about her sister's new evil plot.

" My sister will gonna captured that moon warrior's first love? Well then...I must captured him first before she do anything along with Jinbei Tsukishima…. " with an evil laughter, louder than ever seems

Now that Sailor Moon had finally discovered the evil insect queen's evil plot to captured Jinbei and her conquest to ruled both mortal and insects worlds, she was started to very determined in protecting him, although he didn't know that Sailor Moon and Usagi are in one persona, that's makes Hibachi started to act suspicious on her. Later on, Mushiharai has an another new evil plan to destroyed her and to find out her real secret identity, by capturing her first love interest, in which no other than the owner and pet adopter of Tom and Jerry and also Jerry's master, Judai Yuki. On the other side, her sister, Mushire, has an another evil plot, to take on capturing both of them, who were the important persons in Sailor Moon's life.

The question is… Will Judai can able to find a way in order to be reunited with Sailor Moon (Usagi) once again? Will a rageous love rivalry between two young mens who are both in love to a same warrior? Will she can be decided on which one of them that she will gonna choose with, the right one for her?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 9 – Face Off! Judai vs Jinbei

Don't Miss It!

" Be courageous and have strong spirit in yourself. Don't let your negative thoughts, fears and problems entered in your mind. It will caused anxiety, fear and desperation in both of your mind and body. Learned to be well courageous in yourself. "

Jinbei Tsukishima


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Face Off! Judai vs. Jinbei

In the previous chapter, Jinbei was been confronted by Mushiharai at the cemetery, revealing that she was the responsible for killing his father a long time ago. She forces him to come with her, but he refuses. But suddenly, Sailor Moon arrives in, and fights her, making her to be retreated away. Hibachi, was wondering of both Usagi and Sailor Moon's secret persona. On the other hand, Mushire, hatching an evil plot to eliminate Sailor Moon by capturing her first love interest in which no other than Judai Yuki, Jerry's master.

Will Usagi and Judai will able to be reunited once again? Will a new love rivalry will be developed?

Find Out

At the room, Usagi was standing, watching at the window. Tenma went approached to her.

" Usagi-san "

She turned her head to him, asked " Yes, Tenma. What's it? "

" Why are you keeped looking at the window? Is something bothered in your mind right now? "

" Yes, it is, Tenma. It was all about Jinbei. "

" What do you mean by that? You didn't know what he truly feels for you from the first moment you two met with each other since you came here. "

" Yeah but I have to tell you about my secret "

" Your secret? " with curiosity on his face

" Well you see.. I'm really Sailor Moon "

" You are…. Sailor Moon?! But how it was happened?! Why you didn't tell that to us from the very beginning? " with a shocking expression on his face

" It was a long story. I first started to do my duties and responsibilities as a Sailor Guardian when I first met Judai-san. "

" I see…. So I have been heard from Jerry-chan that Judai guy was your first boyfriend, right? "

" Yes, but for now he was in Canada to help his auntie in her business. I really miss him a lot. "

" I understand that way, Usagi-san. But however... " nodded his head, paused for a moment

" Tenma? "

" Well, you see.. I think… "

" Let me guess.. It was Jinbei-san, isn't it? "

" Yeah it is. I think he will get jealous when he sees you and Judai are together in a love relationship. Even that, he didn't know that you are Sailor Moon, his first dream girl. "

" Okay, I will keep that it in secret. "

" Are you really sure about that? "

" Of course, I'm sure. I promise. "

" I see about it. "

A few minutes later, Hibachi went in the room.

" Usagi-san " she called

" Oh, it was you, Hibachi. Why are you doing here? " Usagi asked

" May I asked you for something? " Hibachi responded

" Yes, what's it? " Usagi asked

" Did you say that you're Sailor Moon, I'm correct? " Hibachi asked, correcting her

" Yes it is, I am the Sailor Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. But I have to hide my secret identity so that Jinbei-san never noticed who really I am and my first love relationship with Jerry-san master, Judai. " Usagi said in response

' I see about that.. I never thought that you are truly a real warrior after all. " Hibachi said

" So.. Any plans to do? " Tenma asked

" Maybe you should can able talk to him in private so that if he will truly understand of what you have hidden from him. " Hibachi told her, insisted

" He doesn't have much time for this. He had returned back to his hometown today, for an unfinished thing that he need to be settled with. " Tenma said to her

" I see " Usagi muttered, nodded her head, in an upset manner

" So.. Are you really sure that you will trying to protect Tsukishima from that evil insect queen? You are the only warrior who can able to fight it. " Hibachi asked

" Of course it is, I won't let that evil insect lay her fingers on him. It was my main responsibility as the leader of the Sailor Guardians even she was more stronger or not, I will able to defeat her even the cost of my life that I will taken away with. " Usagi said, with determination on her face

" We have understood what you had a strong desire spirit to protect him. We must tell Koikawa, Nagatomimaru and Kotori about your secret except for Tsukishima. " Hibachi stated

" Are you really sure about that? " Usagi asked

" Of course not. No one in the town of Edo never know or recognize that you are Sailor Moon. Just leave it that to me, Usagi-san. " Hibachi said in response

" Okay " Usagi said, with a smile on her face

Meanwhile in Canada, Judai was at his room, lying down on his bed, looking at the photo album about the past memories in Duel Academia and the pictures between him and Usagi.

" I hope Tom and Jerry are okay in there right now even my dear Usagi-sama…. "

He hold his locket necklace, through his hand

" I will be come back soon for real, my love… I really missed you a lot. " with a little tears fell from his eyes

But a few minutes later, His duel spirit partner Winged Kuriboh appears to him

" Master Judai-san! "

" What is it, Partner? I'm still busy here. So, now what? "

" I have to showed to you something. "

" Okay what's it? Just showed it to me. "

Winged Kuriboh showed to him a portal

" A portal? Are you joking at me? It was just an illusion that you have made with by your power ability."

" No, I'm not joking on you, Master. I didn't make that portal. I swear. "

" Okay, I get now! Where's that portal leads to? "

" I will show you. Come with me. "

Winged Kuriboh leads Judai to the portal. As he enters in, he was surprised.

" What just happened? "

" You will see.. "

And he leads him to the world of Mushibugyo. Judai was shocked in surprised of what he had saw.

" What kind of world was this? " with a curiosity on his face

" The world of Mushibugyo "

" The world of Mushibugyo? What's that? " still wondered in curious

" This is the world where the insects warriors and giant insects are fighting each other. The main setting was in the town of Edo, the former name of Tokyo City. "

" I get it now. I already told Jerry-san about that place from before . So…. Why you bring me here in this place? "

" I will showed to you something. I hoped you will be happy to see this. "

" What? What's it? "

On the other side, Tom, Jerry and Usagi were walking, buy something at the stall markets.

" I hope the Mushibugyo team are doing fine in their jobs right now. " Jerry said

" Of course not. You know what, there will be a River Festival tonight. " Tom said

" River Festival? What was that? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

" The first traditional festival here in Edo. It was sets at before midnight. " Tom answered in response

" I see about it " Jerry muttered

" So that why.. Kotori-san told us to buy some foods for the festival tonight. I hope they will be so thrilled especially Jinbei-san. " Usagi said

" Me too. Well, we shall keep going then. We should get back early,so that we can be prepared for the festival. " Jerry said in a rush

That moment, the voice of Judai was heard. The three stopped walking.

" Did you heard that, Jerry? " Tom asked

" That's voice.. I think it was actually… " Jerry uttered

They turned their backs to him, was surprised in shocked. He went approached to them.

" Judai-san?! " Tom wondered in a surprising manner

" Master.. How did you get here in Edo anyway? I never thought that you are still in Canada. " Jerry asked

" It was Winged Kuriboh, he was showed me all the way here. Why are you guys doing here in this world anyway? " Judai responded

" It was a long explanation, Master. " Jerry said, with a slight laughter

" I see " Judai muttered and then he looked at Usagi, was surprised " Usagi-sama? Is that really you? "

" Judai-san! " Usagi shouted in delight

They both shared embraced with each other, not minding the other people passing by.

" I really missed you a lot. " Usagi said

" Me neither. I never thought that we will be reunited forever… after those years… " Judai said

" Thanks for bringing him here, Winged Kuriboh. " Usagi said to Winged Kuriboh

" No problem, Usagi-san. He was my master after all and he really missed you so much. " Winged Kuriboh said, with a glaring smile

" Oh my! We need to get hurry! " Tom said, with a surprising manner

" Hurry? For what? " Judai asked, with curiosity on his face

" There will be gonna be River Festival today. We will gonna buy some foods for tonight. " Jerry said in response

" So.. Where will it be gonna held? " Judai asked

" In the Insect Magistrate headquarters " Usagi responded

" Insect Magistrate headquarters? What is that? " Judai asked, still wondered in curiosity

" Maybe Jerry can explained everything to you later. We need to gonna get hurry. " Tom said in a rush, runs quickly

" Tom! Wait for me! " Jerry shouted, runs after him

Usagi turned her head to him, asked " Are you coming? "

" Sure thing. " Judai said, with a smile on his face

The four went at different stall markets to buy some foods for the River Festival. After a few hours later, they went back to the Insect Magistrate headquarters.

" So..This is the headquarters, right? " Judai asked

" Yep, this is where the pest hunters and warriors lives and stayed in, who were responsible for defending Edo from evil giant insects. "Tom said in response

" I see about it. This place was looks great. " Judai said, was surprised by the view

" We have to carry these on inside of the palace. " Jerry said

A few seconds later, Nagatomimaru noticed them

" Ah, there you are! Right on timing. " he said in a surprise manner

" We brought these from the stall markets. " Jerry said

" Excellent, Jerry-kun. I will cooked those foods later at the kitchen. " Nagatomimaru said, with a glaring delight

" Really? " Jerry asked, with excitement

" Who is he? " Judai asked Tom

" This is Nagatomimaru. He was a genius book reader and he knows about secret histories including giant insects and its weaknesses. " Tom said in response

" I see " Judai muttered

" I hope Jinbei-kun will be so thrilled to eat those foods.. " Nagatomimaru said and a moment, he looked at Judai, asked " And the.. Who are you anyway, young man? "

" My name is Judai Yuki, I'm a professional duelist. I'm Usagi's first boyfriend. " Judai answered, introduced himself to him

" It was nice to meet you, Judai-san.. Wait.. What? You are her first boyfriend? " Nagatomimaru asked, with a shocking expression on his face

" Yes it is, Sir. She and I were in a love relationship for a long time ago. " Judai said in response

" Oh boy! Oh boy! Usagi-san got already had her own boyfriend? No way! I can't tell Jinbei-kun about this.. or else.. he will… " Nagtomimaru thought, in a panicked manner

But Usagi interrupted him, asked " Nagatomimaru-dono? Are you alright? "

" Oh, I'm okay. Nice to have you here, Judai-san. " Nagatomimaru said

" Your Welcome " Judai said

That when, Hibachi, Koikawa, Tenma and Mugai arrives in.

" What was going on here? " Tenma asked

" We been working so hard like this because we are fully ready for the festival tonight. " Koikawa said

" By the way, I would like to meet Usagi-san first boyfriend, Judai Yuki. He was a professional duelist. " Nagatomimaru said, introducing him to the team

" It was a pleasure to meet you. " Judai said

" These are the members of the Pest Hunters team: Hibachi, the ninja. Tenma, the summoner. Koikawa, the slasher and Mugai the exterminator. " Jerry said, introduced the team to him

But the team were looking at Judai, in a glaring expression.

" Huh? Is there's something wrong? " Judai asked

" Are you really Usagi-san's boyfriend? " Hibachi asked, correcting

" Yes it is, we have been in a love relationship for a long time. " Judai said in response

" What?! " the four shocked in surprise

" It really was true, guys. He and I were in an official love relationship for a long time. "Usagi said, with a deep sigh

" No way.. " Mugai uttered

" Are you really Jerry-san's master? " Tenma asked

" Of course, I am and of course I am also their pet adopter as well. We have been doing this since we were students in Duel Academia." Judai said in response

" I see about it… " Tenma muttered

" How do you get in here? " Mugai asked

" Tom and Jerry showed me all the way here. It was a pleasure to meet you all again, everyone. " Judai said, in a courteous manner

" I see.. We never thought you are Usagi's first love interest. But it was a great pleasure to meet you. " Koikawa said

" Thanks, I'll appreciate it. " Judai said

A few minutes later, the Prey Mantis and Jinbei arrived in.

" Hey, everyone! " Prey Mantis shouted, went approached to them

" You came back on time, Prey Mantis. " Jerry said

" Is insects can able to talked too? " Judai asked

" Of course not, this is Prey Mantis. He was a smart and genius too and unfearful insect creature. He doesn't harmed other people. " Tom said in response

" I see " Judai muttered

" How's your trip, Jinbei-kun? " Nagatomimaru asked Jinbei

" Seems fine. So.. What we gotten here? I hope I was so excited for the River Festival tonight. " Jinbei said in response

" You say so. You are excited to see fireworks tonight. " Hibachi said

" Well, everything is settled for the night here in Edo. " Prey Mantis said and then that moment he looked at Judai, asked " Who was this guy? "

" This is my first master and my pet adopter, Judai Yuki. He was the duelist I told you about last time. " Jerry said in response, introducing him to Prey Mantis

" It was nice to meet you, Prey Mantis " Judai said, in a polite manner

" It was nice to meet you too, Yuki-san. Hold on…. You can able to see me? " Prey Mantis asked

" Well you see.. He has an ability to see spirits in every surroundings. " Jerry stated

" Spirits? You mean like monsters? " Nagatomimaru asked

" Exactly. I have this kind of ability when I was young kid. " Judai said

" Amazing! I never seen a person just like you that you have an ability to see spirits. I'm so very impressed. " Prey Mantis said with a surprising manner

" Thanks, I'll appreciate it. " Judai said, with a smile on his face

"You're Welcome, Yuki-san. " Prey Mantis said

" Amazing! You are such a great person ever! " Tenma said, with amazement

" Thanks " Judai said, with a smile and a few seconds he turned his head, looked at Jinbei " And.. Who was he? I have never seen you from before. "

And Jinbei was started to mad in rage at him.

" This is Jinbei Tsukishima, the samurai and the co leader of the group. " Hibachi said, introduced Jinbei to him

" Samurai.. I see. What a nuisance surprise to heared that. " Judai said

" What did you just say? " Jinbei asked, angerily

" Come on, can you stop arguing with him? He was our special visitor here, treated him politely. " Koikawa told him

" He was right, there is no time for a fight. " Mugai said

" Just calmed down, Jinbei-kun.. Judai-san was a kind and gentle person. " Nagatomimaru told him, insisted

" Okay fine! " Jinbei said and he turns to him, greeted " Nice to meet you, Mister. "

" The name is Judai Yuki. Nice to meet you, Sir. " Judai said, introduced himself to him

" My name is Jinbei Tsukishima " Jinbei said

"Oh….. Jinbei.. I see. " Judai said and the two shaked hands

" So.. Shall we get prepared then? " Tom asked

" Of course " Hibachi responded

" I'm getting excited for the celebration tonight. " Prey Mantis said, flew away

As they walked in to the palace, Jinbei was looked at Judai, was talking to Usagi and he remembered what Jerry told last time. After that, he started to developed jealousy in rage.

" So.. This guy was Usagi-sama's first love…. He was so very nuisance…. He can't stole her away from me…. " Jinbei thought on his mind

" Jinbei-kun? Are you alright? Is something a matter? " Nagatomimaru asked, interrupting him

" Yes, I'm fine, really. " Jinbei replied

" I see.. I never thought you thinked badly something to Judai-san, don't you? " Nagatomimaru asked

" Whatever! " Jinbei shouted and he went on continued walking inside, leaving Nagatomimaru wondered and he thought on his mind " That's weird.. I had never seen that Jinbei-kun was mad at Judai-san from before… I wondered why…. "

As they went inside, they were began to split up to get prepared. Tom, Jerry along with Hibachi and Nagatomimaru will handled the food stuffs while Tenma, Koikawa, Mugai along with Usagi to handled the decorations while Judai and Jinbei will handled the repairment and fixtures.

" Can I help you out, Judai-san? You can't do all the things all by yourself. " Usagi asked

" No thanks, I will do it by myself. Just helped Jerry and the others right away. I'll be fine. " Judai said to her

" Okay, be careful. Just called me out if it in case you need some help, okay? " Usagi told him

" I will, Usagi-sama " Judai said

Usagi leaves out. Judai began to walked in but then he noticed Jinbei from behind the corners. When Jinbei saw him, his facial expression turned madly in rage, trying to released his katana sword.

" Hold on… are you trying to provoked me, Jinbei Tsukishima? I don't have an intention to fight with you. Just put down away your weapon. We have a duty that we need to settled with. " trying to walked out away

But Jinbei stopped him from behind, pointed his katana sword at him.

" Listen up, you moron. You dared to walked away just like that? Are you out of respect to someone who has a better status just like me? And besides, you can't dare to stole someone whom I truly likened for. " with fit of anger in rage on his face

He turned his back to him, asked " Hold on… what are you talking about? Whom are you referring to? "

" I'm referring to Usagi- sama! "

Judai, was shocked in surprise of what he had said and then his eyes turned bright colored, then he was started to get rageous in anger, said " So… do you have a huge crush to my beloved Usagi, aren't you? How dare you… you can't stole away from me because she was my first love of my life. No other man can able to fall in love to her except for me. "

Also, Jinbei transformed to his demon form, did the same way as he did, said " Of course not! I have a huge crush on her! You dare get in my relationship with her. Let's see who was the right man for her. I will crushed you into pieces no matter what. "

" You won't ever to crushed me down. The final decision will be hers. I can't let her to go with someone, a tough guy just like you. "

" Fine with me then! If you win, I will let you go with her but if I win, she will gonna stayed with me forever. "

" As you say so, you can't dare to stopped me. "

And so, both two were getting mad in rage than ever. After that, they walked out, went into different pathways, reversing their dark forms back to their original selves. Both are still mad in rage and they were mad in faces and then they walked out. As he kept on walking, Judai thought on his mind " What the matter with him? He drives me so very insane…. What he thinks.. He likes my beloved Usagi so much! and he went continued walking

Also same goes for Jinbei, he thought " He was a very hateful person ever! Why he had my dream girl, Usagi-sama?! He can't able to get her away from me! Why he was thinking? He was more stronger than me? Well then…. Let's see who is the strongest man for Usagi-sama…. "

And their eyes are both twitching each other, madly, in different colors.

Now that Usagi was finally reunited with Judai, Jinbei Tsukishima was started to developed jealousy towards him, that he was her first love interest and so a raging love triangle rivalry was already begun, although Tom, Jerry and the Mushibugyo team including Usagi as well (although Jinbei didn't know that she was Sailor Moon) with the exception of Nagatomimaru, was thought of Jinbei's jealousy towards Judai. And so, two men with hidden dark forms are started to compete for Sailor Moon's attentions.

Will Usagi can able to admitted her real connection with Jinbei to Judai? Will Jinbei can able to admitted his feelings for her despite he didn't know that she was Sailor Moon?

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 10 - The River Festival! Full of Surprises and.. A Rivalry?

Don't Miss It!

" It was not good of tolerating to other people with kindness because someday they will lose their respect to you. Just learn to be more patience and self temperance to others. "

Jerry Mouse


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The River Festival! Full of Surprises... and A Rivalry?

In the previous chapter, Usagi reveals to Hibachi and Tenma that she was actually Sailor Moon, making to be surprised in shocked. Later on, Usagi, Tom and Jerry were reunited with Judai, was entered in the Mushibugyo world, thanks to his partner Winged Kuriboh. Return back at the headquarters, Judai was introduced to the Mushibugyo team, in which Jinbei was started to developed jealousy towards him and they are confronted with each other.

Will Usagi revealed to Judai about her secret connection with Jinbei? Will her heart and mind can able to decided to choose between two young men who were both falling for her?

Find Out

The people of Edo were started to prepared for the River Festival tonight. The Mushibugyo team were started to moving around busily.

" This is gonna be a great celebration ever, pal! I can't wait! " Tom said with excitement

" You say so, I'm getting excited for tonight. And top of that, I love to see the fireworks tonight. " Jerry said

But suddenly, Tom saw Jinbei passing by.

" Hm, Jinbei-san... " turned his head, facing at him

" I can't let him to have her... I can't let him to have her... " with a mad expression on his face

And he went on walking although Tom heard of what he had said but Jinbei didn't mind him, still walked away.

"I was wondering, pal ...I guess there is something wrong with Jinbei-san. "

" Huh? What do you mean by that? " with curiosity on his face

And he whispered to his ears, slowly in a low tone voice " I think he was acting strange to Master Judai-san. "

" Huh? What are you talking about? He was jealous of my master? Nah, There is no way that he was jealous to my master worried. They will become great friends then. What gives. "

" You say so but I think you have to kept eye on him. " said in a low tone voice

" Hah?! But why I should have to do that?! " with a surprise expression on his face

" Because you're the only one who can understand both of them. So.. you should have to keep an eye on Jinbei-san. "

" Okay, fine! "

Nagatomimaru went in, went approached to them.

"Are you two finished the work? " Nagatomimaru asked

" Yep, it was all done, Nagatomimaru-dono. " Jerry said in response

" Okay, bring all of them here at the outside. " Nagatomimaru told them

" We will " Jerry answered in response

And Nagatomimaru walked out. Then, The two carrying the boxes, filled of wooden glasses of wine.

" Are we gonna carry all of these? "

" Of course it is. Let's go! I hope we will gonna finished this soon. " with a rush

Tom and Jerry walked away, going at the outside of the headquarters. On the other hand, Judai was almost finished in fixing up the decorations around the entrance of the headquarters.

" There! That should be more better that way. "

He tried to went down off the ladder but he suddenly lost his balance. Luckily, Usagi was passed by, arrives in, carrying the foods on the plates, saw him to getting fall off.

" Judai-san!

And he fell down from the ladder, Usagi catches him, with both of her hands.

" Are you alright, Judai-san? "

" I'm fine really, Usagi-sama. Thanks for saving me back then. " with a blush on his face

" No problem. You should be careful next time when you get off from the ladder. You might injured your legs. " with a loving smile on her face

" Sorry " with a slight giggle on his face and then he asked her "So, what are you doing here anyway? Are you finished working all those stuffs? "

" Of course, I'm almost finished all of them. I will carry these foods outside. "

" Can I help you out then? "

" Oh, sure thing do. "

Judai helped Usagi in bringing the foods on the table outside. While he was helping her out, Jinbei was secretly watching them from the farther distance, and he feeled growing jealous in rage towards Judai. And he thought on his mind " I really hate him so much.. He can't stole my future dream girl from me. " gripped both of his hands

Tenma notices him, carrying the utensils in a box.

" Jinbei, Are you alright? Is there's something wrong? "

" It was just nothing, Tenma. I should have bring here at the table. "

He walks out, leaving Tenma wondered in curiosity of Jinbei's secret reaction.

" That's weird... I thinked there is something wrong with him? I wondered why. "

He bring the other stuffs at the table. But Usagi didn't realised that Judai was looking at Jinbei, anger with jealousy on their faces. But when she turned her back at them, she was getting wondered why those two are facing with each other, and then she asked them " Uh, is there's something a matter? "

And Jinbei turned his back away, walked out, without saying a word, leaving the two behind, making Usagi was getting curious of his secret reaction towards to her and Judai.

Later that night, the people were fully ready for the River Festival while the Insect Magistrate Patrol office will took in charge. While the others are busy around at the outside of the city. At the back portion of headquarters, Usagi and Judai were prepared the firecrackers for the fireworks rising display after the program.

" Be careful, you might get hurt your hand if you might get hit by that firecracker. " wrapped his arms around his chest

" Don't worry, Judai-san. I will be fine. I will never be hitted by a firecracker. " with a slight giggle on her face, but her hand was accidentally hit on the back portion with a fire spark on it

" Ouch! That's hurts... "

" See, I told you so. You are so not so serious as always. " with a mean expression on his face

" Oh come on, Judai-san. You don't have to be such a mean person to me. " with an upset expression on her face

" Alright! Alright! Okay, I'm sorry about that. By the way, Usagi-sama..."

" Yes? " turned her face to him

" How was your relationship with Jinbei Tsukishima guy anyway? "

" And why you asked about Jinbei-san? "

" Uh, just asking... I was just thinking that you two are so close to each other. Somehow, he was started to acting weird towards me, I wondered why. "

" Oh, well you see, he was so cool and cheerful guy and even that he was a strong person just the same as you. But sometimes he was so very serious when he gets on battle fights with giant insects. And, I admired him so much and he had admired me too. Just the way we did from before.. when we first met with each other. "

While the two talked each other, Jinbei was secretly, heard their conversation, hiding in behind the wall.

" I see about it. I never thought he was so very different from me. I'm a professional duelist in the whole world and he was a strong insect fighter. "

"And also he was so very close to other people to helped them from great danger. Just like I did to protect you from before. "

That very moment, the two were looking at each other faces, then Jinbei was began to startled in surprised.

Judai, nodded his head, getting upset.

" Uh, why are you so upset? Is there's a problem with that?

After a few seconds, he raised his head again, asked her, still in an upset expression " So.. How did you consider him? "

" And why you asked me about that? "

" Is because... I'm afraid that... if you were with him, how did you acted towards him? "

" Well, as a true good friend of course. "

" A good friend? Or a good good friend? "

" As a true good friend. Tom-san, Jerry-san and the Mushibugyo team are my closest friends even Jinbei-san too. "

Jinbei was terribly shocked what Usagi had said.

" It can't be true... Usagi-sama... "

He turned his head, saw the two are looking at each other, in a romantic manner.

" Oh, I get it now. But I'm afraid that... " paused in silent for a moment and after that, he asked " that... he was falling in love to you too, Usagi-sama? Do you think that you will gonna replaced me by that guy? "

" Huh? What are you talking about? Don't tell me that you and Jinbei-san were arguing with each other? I think that's was impossible. " and she hold his hand, tightly " Look, Jinbei-san was just my close friend and a strong ally as well. I don't think that he was having a crush on me, it was just an admiration, you know that. " then she paused for a moment, and after that, she went on "After all, you are my first love I ever got and it will never change that way even though we are all different in society status and positions. I will still continuing on protecting those who are around me, and including you, Judai. No matter what, you are the only man whom I will truly loved and to taking care of, nothing else. "

" Usagi-sama... "

Jinbei, still hiding in behind the wall, speaked in a low tone voice although Usagi can't heard it, placed his hand on his chest "Usagi-sama.. "

That very moment, the two getting near to each other faces.

" I love you, Judai. "

" I love you too, my dear Usagi-sama. "

And they shared a kiss with each other. Jinbei, was shocked in devastated, became heartbroken in desperate, realized that Usagi has already fall for Judai, her first love of her life.

After the two kissed with each other, Judai said to her "Oh, we must to prepared the fireworks. The program is almost finished in a hour. "

" Okay then! "

The two walked away. Jinbei, was became more resented than ever because Usagi had betrayed him, that she had already in love to Judai. And he thought on his mind " You were always there to protect me at all the times, Usagi-sama. But now that you had been betrayed me is because you had already have your first boyfriend. I But why you did that such a thing to me... Usagi-sama... why?! why?! "

His hand was getting gripped harder, thought on his mind, with a mad expression on his face " I can't let it that to happen! Never! " and he walks out, going after Usagi and Judai.

Back when, the two were on the way out of the headquarters to bring the firecrackers on the stage.

Judai, turned his head to her, said " I hope they will be so thrilled. "

" Sure " with a smile on her face

But suddenly, they were been cornered by Jinbei, making Usagi was surprised in shocked when he sees her.

" Jinbei-san... " she uttered

" What do you want this time? Aren't you were supposed to go to the party with the others? " Judai asked, in a demanded manner

" I'm not going in there! " Jinbei said in response, and he still looked at Usagi, became speechless, then he said " I know that you can't say anything to me, aren't you, Usagi-sama? "

The two were looking at each other, in different facial expressions for a moment. After a few seconds, Usagi interrupted the silence " Jinbei-san... I... was... "

" Shut up, I don't want to heard your excuses from you! I know that you will gonna betrayed me because you are in a love relationship with your first boyfriend! You had been cheated on me! " Jinbei said, in an anger manner

" That's was not true! I didn't want to betrayed you or to anyone else is because I have truly care for both of you two. And besides, I don't want you two to fight with each other because of me. " Usagi said

" Are you saying that you were more loyal to him than me? " Jinbei asked

" I was so very loyal to Judai-san... but for you... " Usagi uttered

" Fine then! You have to decided to choose only one: him or me. " Jinbei said

Usagi, was surprised of what he had said.

" That's was not necessary for her to decided for this. " Judai protested

" Do you think you will gonna win against me, Judai Yuki? It doesn't matter if she will gonna decided to choose between us two. " Jinbei asked

" Damn you... " Judai uttered, with a gritted anger on his face

The two men were looking at each other, burning rage in flames, with anger on their faces, tried to fight with each other. But Usagi, in a dilematic expression, intervene them, said " Stop this you two, I cannot let you to fight with each other. " and she turned her head to Jinbei, said " I made up my mind, Jinbei-san. "

" Say what? " Jinbei wondered in a surprise manner, and he asked " What do you mean by that, Usagi-sama? "

" I cannot choose between you two but somehow, I had already decided. " Usagi said in response

" What are you talking about? " Jinbei asked

" Somehow, I wanted to speaked with you in private manner after the festival. I don't want to let the festival to be interrupted and besides, I don't want to see some bad things will happen. I know of what you had feel for me, Jinbei-san.. but I think I have to go now. " Usagi said to him and she walks away while Judai followed her

Jinbei, still standing, was started to getting cried and he ran off from the balcony.

At the Edo village, everyone including Usagi and Judai were watching happily in seeing the fireworks at the skies.

" This is was the wonderful festival celebration ever! " Tom said, in a delight manner

" Me too! This is second time I watching the fireworks. " Tenma said, with amazement

" This was so fun! " Koikawa said, while he drinks wine on his wooden glass

" How nice! " Hibachi said, in amazement

" Is that's really amazing to see all of them? " Usagi asked, turned her head to Judai

" Of course, this is the best traditional festival ever. But somehow, about Jinbei-san... " Judai said, nodded his head

" I know. I will gonna talked to him after this. So, do you like it? " Usagi asked

" Of course not " Judai said, with a half hearted smile on his face, still nodded his head

" You say so. But don't need to be worry about it, I hope you and Jinbei-san will be such good friends. " Usagi said, tapped her hand on his shoulder

" I hope it is... " Judai uttered

While the fireworks was still continues, Jerry turns his head back, looking for Jinbei, and he asked them " Hold on.. where is Jinbei-san anyway? I don't see him anywhere. "

Usagi, deep in silent, nodded her head, turned her back away from them, so that she will never notice.

" He was supposed to watched the fireworks here. He loves to watch fireworks. How pathetic he is. " Nagatomimaru said, with an upset sigh

" Do you know where he is? " Hibachi asked

" I think he can't join with us tonight. I wondered why... I think there's something wrong with him. " Tenma said

" What do you mean by that, Tenma? " Hibachi asked, with curiosity on her face

Judai, was wondering in silent, still remember of his first confrontation with Jinbei last morning. But his thinking moment was interrupted when Koikawa asked him "Is there is something bothered on your mind, Yuki-san? "

" Oh it was nothing, Koikawa-kun.I was just thinking something on my mind. " Judai answered in response

" I see " Koikawa muttered, turned his head away from him, returned in watching the fireworks

" You have the same way as Jinbei does although you two are different from each other. " Nagatomimaru said to Judai

" Thanks " Judai said, with a smile on his face

Usagi, was still silent, nodded her head, still thinking about Jinbei.

After the celebration, everyone went back in inside the headquarters to take a rest, tired and exhausted except for Usagi who was looking for Jinbei around.

" I wondered where he was.. "

She looked for him every where in every part of the headquarters until she finally found him at the garden, sitting at grasses, looking at the river lake.

She slowly went approached to him, said in a low tone voice "Jinbei-san? "

He noticed her and he turned his back, facing to her, said " It was just you, Usagi-sama. I never thought that you will gonna came to talked to me in a private manner just like you said back then. "

" Why are you doing here in this place? Don't tell me that you are still angry at me is because of what I said to you the truth? "

He stand up from the grasses, and he faced at her. The two are looking at each other faces, in different facial expressions, as their hearts were getting closer to each other.

" Well you see... I was so very harsh to you, Usagi-sama. I have no idea why I wanted to getting jealous at Judai-san from the first place, is because my heart was filled with resentment and hatred and I thought that you will gonna cheated on me because you already have your own boyfriend. "

" Jinbei-san, listen. I know that you and Judai-san were different from each other but I don't want to let hurt your feelings for me. Somehow, I was getting confused when you had demanded to choose between you and Judai-san but... in the end, I will still gonna choose both of you, and it will never changed that way. "

" Usagi-sama... "

The two are looking at each other for a moment. After that, Jinbei said to her " If you say so, then I will gonna say to you something. "

" Yes? What's it? "

He hold both of her hands on both sides, then he said, with a sad expression " I have to say to you about this that... " and he paused for a moment

" What was it? Tell me " with curiosity on her face

After he paused, he went on " Well... I was... " then he paused for a moment again

" Go on, tell me. "

After a few seconds, he went on, said That.. I was... truly fall in love to you so much. "

Usagi, was surprised of what he had said, then she asked " But why did you say such a thing just like that? "

" Is because that... I had heard your conversation with Judai-san a while back ago although I was getting jealous at him because you loved him so much better than me. I'm afraid that I will gonna be replaced by him. So that's why I confronted you back then. "

" Oh, come on, Jinbei-san... It was just a little bit of misunderstandings... I still have strong care for both of you. "

" I know that but still you loved Judai-san so much better than me.. I was totally useless man. I was such a useless and cruel man. You were there always trying to protect me but you always keep thinking on him at all the times, just only him! I do really hated him so much! " with a little anger on his face

" Jinbei-san, listen. I don't wanted to blamed you so much. I know that you and Judai-san hated with each other because of me but you have to learned to be good friends with him despite the war in your world was not over. Somehow, I was willing to protect both of you even though that both of you were falling in love to me. I swear. "

" Usagi-sama...But... "

" I'll promise to my heart that from this day forward, I will gonna take care, both of you always.. at all the times. "

" Usagi-sama... I love you... "

" I love you too, Jinbei Tsukishima. "

And the two shared a hug and they kissed with each other. After that, the two returned back in inside the headquarters to take a rest. Before Jinbei could take a rest in his room, he wrote a note to Judai and he put on the other side of the room in which Judai was staying at. When Judai woke up, he saw the note on the table room.

" What's this? A note? " he wondered

And he reads of what it was says:

Dear Judai Yuki-san,

Meet me at outside of the headquarters, at the back balcony. I wanted to say to you something very important. It was a privacy matter, just the two of us. Just make sure that no one is following you.

Truly Yours,

Jinbei Tsukishima

After he readed the note, he wondered on his mind "Is he was trying to talk to me in private? But why? Don't tell me that's... "

He get up from the bed, get his Osiris Red uniform and he went out of the room. When he arrives at the back balcony, Jinbei was standing at the center position, near at the tree.

He turned his head, and said " Oh, you're finally came. How fast. "

" So, What do you wanted to say something to me, Jinbei Tsukishima? "

He turned his back, facing to him " About Usagi-sama "

" Huh? Why you wanted to talked about like this? Don't tell me that you wanted to fight me, aren't you? "

" No, I don't want to intend in fighting against you, Judai-san. "

" What are you were trying to say? Don't tell me that you are started to getting attracted to her, aren't you? Whatever you are trying to intended with to do something to me, you must stayed away from her, got that? I don't want to heard that from a jealous warrior just like you. " and he tried to walked out

" It wasn't that, Judai-san. "

He stopped walking, turned his head, facing to him, asked " What are you talking about? You said that to yourself. If you will gonna never tell anything that it was very important then, just leave. "

" Look, Judai-san. I was so very guilty of what I did somehow I have to changed my mind and besides it was our private talk conversation just between you and me, man to man... and besides I don't want to getting mad at you anymore. Don't tell to anyone about this secret conversation including Usagi-sama. "

Judai, nodded his head, said " I understand that, Jinbei Tsukishima-san. "

" That's good to hear that from a professional person just like you. Somehow, you and I were different from each other, I was in the past and you were in the present, but our paths will crossed as one. "

" You say so, so... You said that you will gonna tell me something very important.. besides Usagi-sama. "

" Okay, I will gonna tell you, but this is a secret one. Don't tell this to anyone else. "

" I will. Just go ahead. "

Meanwhile at the deep corner of the insect castle lair, Mushiharai, kneeled down on the floor, was speaking to a large black cocoon, that it was hanging upside down on a wall.

" Oh, Black Minamoto-sama! Lend me your true power! " raised both of her hands, higher

Dark flames were appeared on both torches that it was hanged on the castle walls. The Black Cocoon, said to her " You wanted to give you some stronger powers? but...I need some strong sacrifices in order to revived me back to life."

"Don't need to be worried, I had decided whom I will gonna sacrificed to you, Black Minamoto-sama. "

" Whom they are? "

She shown to him the images of both Jinbei and Judai in a crystal ball. She said to him " These two persons who are so close to the mysterious warrior named Sailor Moon, the first one is Jinbei Tsukishima, my primary target and the other one is her first love interest, a strong professional duelist named Judai Yuki. "

" Very well, bring those two alive. "

" I will, Black Minamoto-sama. " and she bowed down before him and then she stands up and she calls out the first insect servant, named Leaf.

" What order that you wanted to command to me, Your Highness? "

" I will send you to Edo, Leaf. You will gonna captured those two persons whom they are very related to that mysterious warrior lady named Sailor Moon. If she will gonna showed up, just killed her into little shreds. "

" I will, Your Highness. I will gonna obeyed your order. " kneeled down before her and then she flies away, out from the castle

Mushiharai, wrapped both of her arms around her chest, laughed in an evil manner, thought " Soon, both of you will belonged to me, my great sacrificers... " and she laughed again in an evil glare

Back when, Leaf was finally reached the exact location site of Edo.

" I have to attack the Insect Magistrate office and captured those two persons who are closed to that mysterious warrior named Sailor Moon. After I had captured them, I will gonna destroyed her once for all. Mushiharai-sama will be so pleased. Stupid humans... " with an evil laughter on her face

And she continues flying on the way to Edo.

The love raging rivalry between Judai and Jinbei was turning calmed down because Usagi admitted the truth to Jinbei. Later on, Jinbei admitted that he was in love to her, and she accepted his feelings for her. After that, Jinbei was having a private conversation with Judai, telling to him that it was very important. On the other hand, Mushiharai send her insect servant, Leaf, in order to captured both Jinbei and Judai, to used as sacrifices for the Black Minamoto, the dark cocoon.

Will Usagi and the Mushibugyo can able to figured out the upcoming threat? Will Usagi can able to admitted the truth to Jinbei that she was Sailor Moon?

The adventures and battles in Edo continues

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 11 - Revelation! Captured Jinbei and Judai

Don't Miss It!

" Accepted the truth with all your heart, mind and soul. Don't ever to be despise to others, whom you truly trusted with. "

\- Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Revelation! Captured Jinbei and Judai

In the previous chapter, the love rivalry between Jinbei and Judai (Jaden) was still raging in, for love and attentions of Sailor Moon / Usagi (Serena). When Jinbei demands her to choose between him or Judai but she made up her mind, making Jinbei to be devastated. But in the end, she forgives him after the River Festival. Later that night, Jinbei and Judai were having a private conversation in outside of the headquarters. On the other hand, the Black Cocoon, ordered Mushiharai to captured Jinbei and Judai and so she sent off her servant, named Leaf, to captured them and to destroyed Sailor Moon. The insect servant was on the way to Edo.

Will Usagi (Serena) and the Mushibugyo team can figured it out of the upcoming threat? Will she can able to tell the whole truth to Jinbei that she was Sailor Moon, his dream girl?

Find Out

In a flashback, before the country of Edo (old name of Japan) was not fully established into one island, there were two kingdoms namely Royal Fighters, whom those who are protected the world of mortals from the evil threats of the Evil Insects, lead by Mushiharai, a thousand year old insect. The protector of the Royal Fighters, the Insect Prince, the strongest fighter among the entire kingdom and also the one whom the insect queen was getting obsessed with. She tried to win his love but she failed always. In order to gained his attention, she demanded him to meet him at the next island, whom it was invaded by the Evil Insects army. Upon facing at her, he released his blade sword, pointed at her, shouted " This is will be your end, Mushiharai-sama! You will gonna died by my blade. "

The insect queen, was surprised, said with amusement " You are still cold hearted as always, my dear Prince. But... you will never sealed me for good! "

And their duel fight has been begun. She tried to stabbed him at the chest by using her sting attack but the Insect Prince had stabbed her on the forehead, her real weakness.

The insect queen, was groaned in pain, kneeled down and then she raised up, shouted in a loud voice " This is not over yet! I shall returned back in the near future, mark my words! I shall returned from the dead! "

And she disappeared away, along with the other insect army, into pile of dusts.

The villagers, were so very delighted that the city was saved by the Insect Prince from the evil insects. In order to prevent the evil insects to be revived again from the dead, he created an another dimension world in order for them to be separated farther away from the world of mortals so that they will never be attacked again, using his power ability. After a few centuries later, the peace and harmony was returned again in the entire country, thanks to the Insect Prince, the defender of all insects. The prince, was still continues helping the mortals who are in needed and so they were respected him very dearly. But not so very much longer, the Insect Prince has been passed away due to an illness. Before he died, he said this to everyone

" Whenever the evil insects will be returned back again in the future, the power of the blade weapon will be used by a worthy person who has a kind heart, to protect the entire world from evil. "

And he died peacefully. The villagers, were desperate of his sudden death, had prepared a honor ceremony for him. The next morning, they were attended at his funeral, in which according to the Japanese traditional culture, the deceased body of the person, will be placed on the wooden boat or a bamboo sledge and to be flew in the water or lake. Then, someone will shoot a fire to the deceased person, whom they believed that the soul of the deceased one will be rest in peace in heavens just like the old traditions in Europe during the Medieval times.

As years passed by, the villagers created a traditional festival in which it was named " Festival of Victory " , in which it was honored to their strongest and bravest savior of the entire country, the Insect Prince. It was still celebrated until now, even the times of modernisation.

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back at the Insect Magistrate Headquarters outside balcony)

(Present time)

Jinbei and Judai were still having their private conversation.

" Well, what do you want to asked me something about Usagi-sama? "

Jinbei sighed in deep breath, with both of his arms folded on around of his chest, said to him " About your relationship with her. "

" And why you asked me about that? "

" Is because.. I know that she was very close to you. Can you explained this to me on how you two met with each other? "

" You see... I met Usagi-sama in an accident a few years ago. At first, I really don't like her because of her rashness attitude so much until she protected me from the evil criminals and that how I formed relationship with her but somehow, I caught my eye on Sailor Moon-sama. "

" You had also in love to Sailor Moon-sama too? " with a surprise expression on his face

" Yeah, she had saved me many times from dangers. She was considered as my female knight in shining armor. She had encouraged me to never give up and have strong faith. "

" I see... just like she did to me a few days ago... when I was in the hands of the evil insect queen, Mushiharai. "

" Mushiharai? Who was she? Never heard of that name from before. " with curiosity on his face

" Mushiharai was the powerful insect and she was the leader of the Evil Insects kingdom. According to the book of ancient histories and legends, she was killed by the Insect Prince, the ruler of the Royal Fighters kingdom and the most strongest among the entire clan. He was became the first protector of the entire Edo but he passed away due to a strange illness. He died at the young age. And so, the entire city created a festival in which it was named " Festival of Victory " , in which they honored him. Somehow, he was my inspiration to become the most strongest insect fighter and that's how I came here to the Insect Magistrate headquarters after my parents passed away. "

" I get it now. But, I'm not good in reading some histories stuffs while on the other hand, Jerry-kun was loved to read those stuffs. "

" That's explains it why he wanted to learned from Nagatomimaru-dono about some secret legends of insects and other creatures a few days ago. He was very genius mouse creature. "

" Yeah, but when it comes to dueling, he was much like me after all. " with a smile on his face

" You are the lucky pet owner, Judai-san. I can able to see that through your mind and heart... that you have the strong passion inside within. "

" Not at all, Tom-kun and Jerry-kun were so very important to me because not only they didn't belonged to same blood. I treated them so very well... as siblings. We having a strong bond together when I was young until we graduated from Duel Academia. "

" I understand completely. Jerry-san tells to me last time about your secret relationship with Sailor Moon-sama. May I asked you for one question. "

" Yes, what is it, Jinbei-san? "

" Well... is she has a secret identity or something? I thought that heroes and heroines have their own secret identities. Do you know what was her real secret identity was? "

" Why you wanted to know about Sailor Moon-sama's secret identity? "

" I was getting curious that... Usagi-sama was acting strange lately... those actions that I didn't know... I was trying to asked her of what happened but she didn't answered to me of the reason why. "

" Okay, what about it? She was always been like that at all times when she needed some huge emergencies. After all, she was getting more responsible when it comes to these stuffs. "

" But I think there is something wrong with her. "

" Huh? There is nothing wrong with Usagi-sama. She is was doing her responsibility as Sa-"

Their conversation was interrupted when Hibachi came in, in a panicked manner.

" Tsukishima! I'm so glad that I found you here at the outside of the balcony. " she said

" Is there's something wrong, Hibachi-dono? " Jinbei asked

" An insect has been attacked a remote village, not far from Edo. " Hibachi answered

" an another insect had attacked an another village? I think it was Mushiharai's doing... she was trying to captured me for good. " Jinbei said, with a shocking expression on his face

" tries to captured you? But why? " Judai asked, with curiosity

" I will explained everything that to you later. Let's go, we will must saved the village from that evil insect. " Jinbei said in a rush

The three went back to the entrance gate of the headquarters. Tom, Jerry along with Sailor Moon, Koikawa, Tenma and Mugai were waiting at the post stand. They catched up with them.

Jinbei, was surprised when he sees Sailor Moon, he said " Oh... I never thought you will gonna came here... "

Judai, standing beside Jinbei, was quiet in speechless, thought on his mind that Jinbei didn't know that Usagi Tsukino and Sailor Moon were in one persona.

Jerry, was getting curious, asked him " Uh, is there's something a matter, Master? "

" Yeah, you looked so doubted. Is there's something that you wanted to say? " Koikawa said

" It was nothing, guys. Well... it was actually... just forget it. " Judai said in response

" We will must get hurry, the people needs our help. " Sailor Moon said in a rush

But that very moment, Jinbei was started to felt getting dizzy and he slowly kneeled down on the ground. Sailor Moon, was feeling anxious on her face, went approached to him, kneeled down, asked " Are you alright, Jinbei-san? "

" Yes, I'm fine, Sailor Moon-sama. Don't worry about me. " Jinbei said

She tries to helped him to stand up but when she held his hand, her mind was flashed to a mysterious past that she had never seen from before. She thought on her mind " What is this? an illusion? "

But her thinking moment was interrupted when Jinbei asked her " Sailor Moon-sama! Sailor Moon-sama! Are you okay? "

" Oh, I'm fine, Jinbei-san, really... I was just thinking something. Um, may I say to you something. " Sailor Moon answered in response

" Yes, what is it, Sailor Moon-sama? Tell me anyway. " Jinbei asked

" Well you see... I will gonna tell you that.. I am actually Sa- "

But it was interrupted when they heard the same loud noise from the nearby village.

" I think we must go now to the village, let's go! " Hibachi said to them

Then, the group leaved the headquarters, going to the village, not far from city of Edo, in which it was been attacked by an insect, owned by Queen Mushiharai, in which no other than Leaf, whom been ordered by the queen to captured Jinbei and Judai.

" Deserve to run, but you can't deserved to hide anywhere, you foolish humans. " with an evil smirk on her face

She used her power to burned down every houses. The villagers, had no other choice but to flee away. But in a moment later, Sailor Moon along with the Mushibugyo team, alongside with Judai, Tom and Jerry came arrived. The villagers were delighted that they came to saved the village.

Leaf, was surprised when she saw Jinbei, she said with amusement " I never realized that you will gonna came here to this village all along, samurai fighter Jinbei Tsukishima. "

" I will never let you to destroyed it! " Jinbei shouted, with mad expression on his face and he drawed his katana blade from his pocket

" Wow, you are such a brave young man you are. But somehow, I will gonna take you along with other boy with the brown hair, to the insect queen. " Leaf said

The others were surprised of what she had said, including Judai as well. Jinbei, in a fit of anger, tried to fight her but Sailor Moon stepped forward in, moved him back away.

" Sailor Moon-sama, you can't! You don't know how strong she is. Let me handled her. " Jinbei said, insisted her

She turned her head, said to him " Listen up, Jinbei-san. I know that you wanted to fight this creature but I think it was very risky for you to handled it, just like when you had been attacked by Mushiharai a few days ago at the cemetery. "

He nodded his head, said " I know that, Sailor Moon-sama... But... "

But Sailor Moon cutted in, said " It was too dangerous for you to fight, just leave it to me instead. You guys should helped the villagers to be brought to a safe place and take Judai with you. After all.. " she turned her head away, released her sword weapon, holded tightly with both of her hands, went on " After all... I will gonna protect this village and everyone else... I won't let anyone else to get near to either of you two... I promise... "

" Sailor Moon-sama... " Jinbei uttered

Sailor Moon, stepped in at the center, facing at Leaf.

Judai, tapped his hand on Jinbei's shoulder, said " Let's go. Just leave her, she will gonna catch up with us later. "

He nodded his head, said " I guess you are right. "

The group left out. Jinbei, turned his head, looking at Sailor Moon, thought on his mind " I'm counting on you, Sailor Moon-sama, don't let your guard down... " and he turned his head back away from his sight

Both two women, were looking at each other, in different facial expressions.

" So... you must be the strongest warrior named Sailor Moon, right? the Insect Queen told me everything all about you.. " with amusement on her face

" What do you want from Jinbei-san and Judai anyway? "

" The queen had selected those two... to used as sacrifices for the Black Minamoto-sama. "

" Black Minamoto-sama... never heard of him from before... "

" The Majesty ordered me to eliminate you along with those pesky insect fighters and of course, to take those two to the insect queen. "

" I won't let it that to happened! I will gonna destroyed you! "

" You think so? Bring it! "

And then, the two battled with each other.

On the other hand, the group were been surrounded by an another army of insects, came from Mushiharai also at the right corner of the village.

" Surrender yourself if you don't want to get all of you hurt. " the leader said to them, with an evil chuckle on his face

" He was looks scary... " Tom said, with a frightened expression on his face

The Mushibugyo team, released their ace weapons. Jinbei, released his katana blade, while he defended Judai, Tom and Jerry from behind.

Jinbei, turned his head, said to Judai " Don't need to be worry, they will never catch us, I swear. "

" Oh, okay... " Judai uttered and he thought, watched at him " I think he was getting far more determined than ever... I wondered where he was born at... "

Jinbei and the leader of the insect army, facing with each other, in different facial expressions while the three (Tom, Jerry, and Judai) were watching from behind, watched the Mushibugyo group fights against the insect army.

The dark insects has been strike in once again, as Mushiharai ordered Leaf, one of her servants, to captured Jinbei and Judai, to used as sacrifices for the Black Minamoto, the cocoon insect. It was reached to Sailor Moon and the Mushibugyo group, that the dark insects had been attacked an another village that it was not far from the village of Edo. Sailor Moon, tries to tell the truth to Jinbei about her real secret identity but she failed. Later, Sailor Moon learned the main reason from Leaf and the two were started to battled with each other. At the other side, Jinbei and the others were been surrounded by a group of dark insects, owned by Mushiharai also, came to the village, for the same goal.

Will Sailor Moon can able to defeat Leaf and to catch up with Jinbei and the others, in order to prevent him and Judai from trying to being captured by the dark insects? Will she can finally able to tell to Jinbei again the whole truth of her secret identity?

The adventure continues.

Find Out

In the Next Chapter

Chapter 12 - The Samurai's Secret Past

Don't Miss It!

" Learned to be well humble to other people. "

\- Judai Yuki (Jaden)


End file.
